


It happens

by ackersmjth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersmjth/pseuds/ackersmjth
Summary: Levi thought that he is too young to have a family but there he is.





	1. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the second part of my fic called kindergarten teacher but i guess u can read it just like that and still understand

Levi hears the screaming.

He hears it too loud even with the doors closed, the cry follows and he sighs heavily. When he opens his eyes it comes naturally, like he didn't sleep at all. He stares at the ceiling, used to the darkness around him and there is zero will in him to get out from the warm sheets again. Levi turns on his left side, pulls the quilt with him and tries to ignore the crying, hoping that it would get quiet soon, staring blankly at the closet.

"Damnit,"

Levi curses under his nose, it seems like the cry is only getting louder and he won't fall asleep like this. He lifts, sitting with back straight and the bones cracked down his spine. The quilt falls to his hips, the cold air hits his bare chest and he wants to go back under the warm sheets. It so cold in the room, Levi's shoulders shake and the quilt leaves his lower body as something was pulling the fabric from the right side of the bed.

Levi looks in this direction, sees the whole quilt taken away from him in one place, wrapped around the big body. The only thing he could see clearly was Erwin's face, eyes closed, mouth wide open letting out a loud snore.

Levi's brows furrows as he tugs the quilt from Erwin's grip but it did completely nothing. He was cuddling into it like it was belonging just to him, sleeping deeply and hearing nothing.

"You lazy fuck,"

Levi whispers under his nose, not knowing why, he could just wake him up with a louder tone. He stands up from the soft mattress, with squeaking sound, feet standing on warm carpet and he grabs his sweatpants lying under the bed.

He puts them on with one move, bare legs shaking from the freezing room or more like a fridge. Erwin idiot always opens the window for the night so they could sleep better with fresh air but he never leaves the bed in the night so he doesn't feel how cold it actually is. Levi tugs the sweatpants on his hips, they are a size bigger but so warm, inside with furry fabric made just for cold like this. He ties them by his waist so they won't fall down and he closes the window, harshly, the wind blows at his face for the last time.

"Where the hell is that,"

He mumbles under his nose, shoulders shaking from cold cause he can't find his sweater. He looks at the bed seeing something suspicious.

The sleeve from his sweater is sticking out from under Erwin's pillow. He has no idea how it got here but he goes back at the bed as harshly as he could, the mattress buckled just a little under his weight. Knees showing into the mattress but Levi wasn't sure if it wasn't Erwin's groin, he moved just a little, no way he could wake Erwin by accident.

He crawls sloppily on top of him and tugged the sleeve harshly, the pillow moved with Erwin's head, he opened his eyes, staring blankly at Levi sitting on top of him.

"Levi, what are you doing," He mumbles, probably still sleeping and his arms wraps around Levi's waist right away. He brought him to his own chest, squeezing just like the quilt previously and closes his eyes after a deep sigh getting ready to fall asleep like that.

"Let go, you idiot," Levi breaks away from his grip and he just closes his arms around the air, bringing it to his chest again and mumbling something vague that no one would understand.

"I'm going for the last time," Levi speaks to himself as he wears the sweater, it belonged to Erwin, but it shrunk within some washing, being too small it now belongs to Levi, as his favourite pyjama.

He finally leaves the bedroom, closes the doors, wants to do that with a shut but he sighs and closes them quietly thinking about sleeping kids.

On the hallway the cry is two times louder, he made a few steps going to the room next to theirs. Hoping that Isabel didn't wake up he lit the small lamp pressed against the wall. Levi went to the bed, reaches for the creature that really hates him, waking Levi up fourth time this night.

"It's okay," He whispers, pressing the small, wiggling body against his chest. "I'm here, I'm here," His lips pressing against the small head, smelling like oils and he breathes it deep.

He walks around the room, feet shuffling on the fluffy carpet, moving his shoulders from side to side to calm the baby and he stops crying. With that Levi sits on the windowsill, presses his knees together and lays the baby on his thighs. His small hand immediately reaches for Levi's finger and holds onto it tightly.

"Oh, that strong you are?" Levi asks, in a whisper but with a cute tone. He moves his finger being held by small hand and the kid laughs, moving his wrist. Levi sighs, with another hand he caresses the small head, short dark hair feels soft under his fingertips. "You are just like daddy, you know?" Levi wipes his eye gently, then presses his nose and the baby smiles again. "I never liked sleeping much in the night. But you have to, you know? Maybe you had a nightmare? Huh?" Levi raises his brows and the kid looks like he is listening very well and understands everything.

After a short conversation, Levi brings him again to his chest, Keith tugs at Levi's hair, with his own small fist he puts them inside his mouth and Levi takes him far away from his hair, lying him on his stomach. His eyes starting to feel heavy, it's more difficult to open them after he snoozes out holding Keith close to his body. He's afraid of falling asleep here and by accident letting go of him so he puts him back into the bed. The little boy snores quietly as Levi covers his small body with the blanket and moves the teddy closer to him.

"Please let me sleep some," Levi says so quietly that maybe he said that in his mind. He lefts the room but goes to Isabel's room to check if Keith didn't wake her up and if she's alright. Well, she is just like her father. Hugging the quilt and snoring quite loud, he smiles, glad and closes the doors quietly.

Levi goes down to the kitchen where he drinks the water with lemon, sighs feeling tired as shit and checks if the doors are locked before finally heading to his and Erwin's bedroom. On the way he sees the clock, it's three in the morning.

He decides to not undress this time, in case he has to wake up once again. He sits on the edge of the bed, looks through his shoulder at Erwin and thinks how the hell he's supposed to get back any of the quilt.

He lays down, stares down at his sweatpants and socks, he could sleep like that without the quilt but he moves more to Erwin's side. He must have felt that because Erwin lifted his shoulders with the fabric and Levi immediately crawls under the spot he made for him. The hands wraps around him and the warmth from Erwin hits him from every angle.

"Wait," Levi whispers and Erwin drops his hands so Levi could take off the sweater and socks, it's way too hot in here. When he's done he cuddles to Erwin, wiggling to get a comfortable position. He feels the lips pressing against his forehead and Erwin kisses him long then probably falls asleep in two seconds because Levi can't get another one. He presses his nose to Erwin's collarbone, breathes the nice smell of his skin and hugs him really, really tightly.

He calms himself, with the feeling of two strong arms wrapped around him he stares blankly at the dark space. He can see shit but the arms feel like everything he needs now. It feels safe feeling Erwin's smell, breath, warmth and weight. Fingers making small circles somewhere on Erwin's back until the sleep is coming to him again, he closes his eyes.

-

"Four times?" Erwin raises his brows, sitting on the edge of the bed and his voice is so deep and hoarse. "I swear I didn't hear anything," He wipes his face and turns around to his stomach, crawling to Levi on his elbows and he sighs seeing the tiredness on his face.

"Yeah, no shit," Levi covers his face when the sun is too bright and second hand falls to Erwin's hair, soft so he squeezes it and he purrs. He pulls the quilt to his face, only his eyes are uncovered to watch the man lying in front of him. He likes the glowing face in the morning after Erwin slept for like ten hours and he's well rested, shiny eyes, smile, a nice one, some minutes after waking up. His skin feels warm when Levi brushes his naked shoulder, tanned even when the summer ended a month ago.

"I will do anything you want," Erwin continues, he lifts on his elbows and kisses the arm that was caressing his hair, he kisses the soft skin on the forearm then finally the hand. Kisses the knuckles, long, slim fingers and hugs his cheek to the lovely hand that feels too gently. Levi likes to take care of his skin no matter which part of it.

"Like what," Levi mumbles, watching him with fond, Erwin takes the quilt away from his face and rolls it down until both of them are again under it. He sits lightly on top of Levi, lowers his neck to lay a few kisses on warm chest and smiles.

"Like anything," Erwin glances down, his hand follows the flat stomach feeling the muscles under his fingers, he traces the laces tied on the rubber of his sweatpants and his hand stays there.

"You making the breakfast," Levi says and watches Erwin. He can feel Erwin's morning bulge against his thigh. It's happening rarely since Erwin is getting older but still happens sometimes. Levi sighs and reaches with his hand down, curls his fingers around the bulge covered in fabric of Erwin's underwear, it feels heavy and warm.

"Deal," Erwin lifts and both of his hands are now on both sides of Levi's head. Both of them looking down, at the small hand of Levi's struggling to hold everything in one grip, he squeezes his fingers on the crotch and avoids the next kiss from Erwin. Even though he knows how much Levi doesn't like kissing after waking up he always tries. "Anything else you want?" Erwin asks, sounds unlike him near his ear, the vibrations from his voice are making Levi feel hot and he forgot to answer at first.

"Mhm, you can wash the floor too," Levi sighs as he turns his head aside and the wet kisses mixed with licks are occupying his ear. His hands lower the rubber from Erwin's underwear and the heavy cock pops out. He grabs it, moves lazily pulling the skin and Erwin thrust in.

"Anything you want," He repeats again, kisses the neck and lowers Levi's sweatpants, he has no underwear under it, feeling the short hair growing in his stomach and lower feels his soft cock laying against his stomach.

"You waiting when I'll tell that I want you? Hm?" Erwin looks up and he chuckles, his smile is warm yet still cheeky. It what he wants. Levi is teasing with him, hands moving so lazily making Erwin move his hips sloppily, needy for more touch.

Levi sees the lust in Erwin's eyes, he is just horny, always in the weirdest time. "Fine," Levi sighs and pushes Erwin away, he unties his sweatpants and didn't need to say anything, Erwin pulled them down and left somewhere on the floor. "The quilt," Levi nags and when Erwin comes back to him he takes the quilt with him and covers them both with it.

Fingers rough and dry are working Levi up under the sheets, with free hand Erwin squeezes the slim thigh. "Feels okay?" Erwin asks as always and Levi never answers, he furrows his forehead cause damn the stretching always hurt. "Faster," Is all Levi says, his small hands between their bodies, somehow reaching to Erwin's wet cock and jerking him by the tip.

"Love having you like this," Erwin breaths, his cock ache in Levi's small and agile hand, fingers pushing deeper to his knuckles. Levi whimpers under him and Erwin enjoys the morning view. "Ready to take my cock anytime. Such a naughty view," He sighs, feeling like his whole hand is wet, third finger slipping and Levi's legs wrap around his waist.

"Deeper those fucking fingers, please," Levi gasps, impatient, he feels his hole stretching on the fingers, they moving deeper, rubbing against the walls and finally rubbing his prostate. Knuckles deep Erwin fucks him like that until his hole twitches and the sounds are Levi precious moans and watery sounds. "It might be enough," Erwin pulls out, fingers sticky and Levi furrows his brows when he licks one of them.

"Tch, it's never enough," Levi mumbles, opens legs wider.

Erwin grabs the condom before entering the stretched pink hole, nothing yet compared to the size of his cock. They take no time, Levi sweats, curses and covers his face when Erwin does it how he wants having Levi's consent. He loves it, begs for more even though he can't bare it yet feeling the burning from stretching.

"Daddy!"

The scream of a squeaky girly voice goes first then the doors cracks and she runs into the bedroom. Erwin makes big eyes while Levi's gets smaller in the shock, he pulls the quilt over Erwin's shoulder and thank god Levi was faster than that.

"What it is?" Levi asks, feeling how Erwin pulls out and goes lower under the quilt, just the top of his head visible somewhere on Levi's chest. Erwin's trying to figure out if he should turn around to his daughter or to try hid like this and pretend that he's sleeping.

"The tv won't turn on and Peppa it's already on!"

She almost screams and Levi sighs, he wipes the sweat from his forehead and tries to calm the hot feeling on his face. His hand under the sheets caresses Erwin's back feeling how he's smiling to his chest.

"I'll be there in a minute, go and check Keith,"

She stares but nods and leaves, at that Erwin can finally breath as Levi pulls down the covers then pushes Erwin away, Levi hurries so Isabel won't come here again, he grabs his sweatpants and sweater, not thinking that he's so hot already and it's disgusting to go out like this without pants.

"Damn, that's a harsh morning," Erwin chuckles, lying naked on the bed and he sighs deeply.

"Go and jerk off under the shower," Levi mumbles and kisses him on the mouth shortly, finally he got that, then goes to the room next to theirs. Isabel is trying to take Keith from his bed, if Levi won't be here the both of them probably would end up on the floor.

"Be careful," Levi nags and helps her holding now the awoke kid in his arms, he woke up but didn't cry, looking at Levi with shiny blue eyes then at Isabel and he smiles.

"I almost got him,"

"Yeah,"

Levi sits on the fluffy carpet, sits the baby on his thigh as he kept looking up at Isabel, reaching with his hand and she gives her it, he truly adores her. "Say hi to your sister,"

The two of them smiles and the third small smile joins them when Isabel lowered herself to kiss Keith on his shiny forehead. "Hi there," She says softly, hand caressing Keith's head and he laughs at her without any teeth in his mouth. She then gave a peck to Levi's cheek and he reminds himself why he is off the bed.

"Alright, let's check the tv,"

The three of them went down to the messy living room, Levi's brows jumping on the thinking that the whole Saturday he will spend cleaning the house. "Hold him for a while," Levi lays Keith on the couch and Isabel sits next to him having her arms around him, their noses rubbing against each other and Levi tries to turn on the tv.

"The batteries in the remote went out,"

He turned on the tv by the button on it and the cartoon Isabel was waiting for popped on the big screen. "Here you go,"

"Peppa!" She screamed and Levi helps Keith sit between her legs so they could watch the cartoon together.

He then went to the kitchen having kids off his mind for a moment just to do the breakfast for two hungry beasts and the milk for Keith. He went simply with sandwiches, doing a whole plate when Erwin went downstairs to the kitchen. He smelled like the shampoo they shared, looking brighter and cleaner and Levi was willing now to kiss him on the mouth with washed white teeth.

"I was supposed to do the breakfast," Erwin says right into his lips, placing another kiss just to slip his hand to the plate and steal one of the sandwiches.

"Yeah, but you were busy," Levi rolls his eyes and feels the hands again on his hips, Erwin kissed the back of his neck and takes the plate going to the living room. Levi hears the talking, munching and the voices from television as he warms the milk for Keith and finally goes to three potato couches.

"Place for me?"

He asks and Erwin made him a space next to Isabel, he grabbed Keith on his hands, holding the bottle for him. His thigh rested on Erwin's, second hand grabbing for a sandwich and he forced himself to watch the cartoon, no matter how stupid it was.

"Are we going today for a walk?" Isabel asks with her mouth full and Levi scolds her but then nods.

"If you help me with cleaning then yes, we can go,"

"What about daddy?"

"Daddy's going to work today, unfortunately," Levi makes a face on the last words and Erwin moves closer to him, snuggle hand between him and Keith to rub his stomach through the sweater. They had a small quarrel yesterday when Erwin agreed to take a 'friend in a need' shift on the weekend because he couldn't make it. Levi was angry cause Erwin was working for the whole week and now they won't even spend the weekend together as they planned.

He feels the hand massaging his thigh now but he stares at the tv, still slightly mad about that. "I will go with you next time, I promise," Erwin reaches now all the way to Isabel's hair and ruffles it, she laughs and nods. "So help Levi with cleaning and be a good girl, okay?" They share a smile, then Erwin chuckled because Isabel stood on the couch just so she could kiss Erwin on the cheek while Levi held her leg so she won't fall down on the floor.

He looks down at Levi, more like the top of his head, who didn't glance at him not even once since they brought the work topic. He reached with his hand to Levi's hip, brought him to his side and surprisingly Levi snuggles in.

"You full?" He asks quietly near his ear and the air from his nose blows Levi's fringe. He looks up, meeting the nose of Erwin's and stares a little down to his lips moving again. "You ate just the half of slice,"

"Yeah, I'm alright,"

Erwin takes the empty bottle a moment later and a plate when Levi is rubbing Keith's back so the food would go straight to his stomach.

"Leave the dishes, I will do it," Levi says in the kitchen, he handles Keith to Erwin. "Change his diaper before leaving," He watches Erwin's reaction, knowing how much he doesn't like it but he just nods and stares back, not giving him what he was waiting for.

"Levi," Erwin starts in a warm voice, holding Keith with just his one strong arm and makes a step closer to Levi. "Are you still angry at me?" His brows risen, even higher when Levi didn't answer him, he just kisses his lips once and walks him over to the sink.

Erwin smiles softly under his nose and goes with Keith upstairs.

"Oi, Isabel. Come here and wipe the dishes," He screams loud enough so she could hear through the rooms and television and the water splashes him in the eye.

Levi wipes his wet hands in the paper towels, hands one to Isabel after she wiped everything in rush. "Can I go back to the living room?" She blinks and Levi nods. "Just don't sit too close to the tv," She nods and runs and Levi goes upstairs.

He sees Keith lying down on their bed, Erwin's tie in his fist and the tip of it inside his mouth. He sighs, sitting on the edge of bed and takes it away from him. "Here, eat this," He puts the dummy to his small mouth and Keith sucks on it with his eyes wide open.

Erwin walks from the bathroom, belt open and the hot steam coming from the ironed shirt. He looks up at Levi, wants to say something but instead he focuses on buckling his shirt with really small buttons. "You sure you want this?" Levi asks, approaching Erwin with the tie wet on the top from their son's saliva.

"Oh damn," Erwin furrows his forehead seeing the wet stain yet Levi puts it around his neck and wipes the tip with a tissue. "It happens, I bet the people will understand," Levi says, doing his tie. "Next time you will go with shirt dirty from Keith's vomits," He sounds amused, hands pressing the small wrinkles still on Erwin's shirt and sighs his heavy perfumes.

"You won't let that happen," Erwin says, sure. Looks down at Levi's pink lips, the ends curled in a small smirk.

"If you keep working on weekends I might let that happen," He lifts his brow and Erwin stops his breathing by kissing him deeply on the mouth he was staring for some good minutes. Levi's hand wraps around the tie, tugs it and it feels too tight around Erwin's neck so he lets the kiss break but he says nothing. "Have a good day, chairman,"

"Sure I will," Erwin says back, with breath too hot.

 

Erwin is ready to leave when Levi packs his bag so he could eat something. "Oi, buy some batteries, they stopped working in the remote," Levi says when he comes back with his bag.

"I'm supposed to go to the market just for that?"

Levi lifts his eyebrows. "Yes, just for that,"

"Fine," Erwin makes a face and Levi takes Keith from him, he holds him in the air as he moves his hands and legs in every direction. "Now give daddy a kiss for goodbye," He brings him closer to Erwin's face, not sure if he kissed him or just his face was slightly crushed with Erwin's cheek but he smiled and Erwin kissed him twice on his cheek.

"Have a good day," Levi says once again when he's now really ready to leave.

"Same to you, baby," Erwin whispers and leaves.

"Okay," Levi claps his hands and Isabel looks at him from the couch. "No more doing that," He points with his finger at her, lying down on the couch with another food and cartoons on. "If you want to go for a walk then help me with cleaning and we will have more time,"

She nods and they let Keith play on the ground, always close to them. Levi washing the floors, Isabel wiping the dust, Levi doing the laundry, Isabel collecting her and Keith's toys around the whole house, Levi changing the sheets, Isabel throwing the three garbage bags.

"Good work," Levi says as he did her braid, ties a bow to hide the rubber and she runs to the mirror, a smile grows on her small face, as she can't stop looking and Levi sighs rubbing his own thighs. "Have you thought about cutting your hair?" He asks standing from the carpet they were sitting before on, seeing himself in the same mirror he fixed his cardigan being ready to go out.

"I want to have them so long that they reach the floor!" She gesticulates and grabs Keith by both of his hands.

"That's pretty long," Levi continues, taking the carriage from behind the closet. "Making a braid from this long might take hours,"

"But you will still make it?" She asks, her voice shakes making Levi look at her right away, he thinks shortly and nods. "Yeah,"

They went outside, it still warm as for the early autumn, Isabel and Keith in their thin jackets and Levi in his long cardigan with a turtleneck under it. Going for a walk is almost like their routine, Isabel runs a lot, feeds the ducks when they are near the brook in the park or plays when they visit playgrounds. Levi walks with Keith in his carriage, both of them breathing the fresh air and since Keith is getting bigger Levi gets him on his own feet and even when it's yet too early for him to learn how to walk Levi helps him by holding his hands up.

"Come here, I will take a picture of you," Levi says to Isabel and she takes a Keith, he just a little too heavy for her but she holds him, hugging him from behind, both of them smiling and Levi takes the picture as fast as he can just so Keith's adorable smile won't disappear.

"Show me! Show me!" She wants to run but Levi stops her with his hand. "Stay there, I didn't finish," He takes more of them, Isabel changing position, making Keith laugh also making him fall but luckily he just fell to his bum and didn't cry.

It was getting darker after some hours spent outside and colder so they went to the market, Levi texting Erwin that he no longer has to buy the batteries. Isabel chooses some new cereals so she could eat them when they come back, they choose some baby food for Keith and Levi took some vegetables and noodles for him and Erwin.

It was just cleaning, walking and small shopping but Levi feels tired. Preparing a bath for Isabel, then brushing her wet hair, letting her eat the cereals and watch the cartoon for goodnight when he was washing Keith, he almost fell asleep when he was eating so after that Levi put him to bed and kissed his head few times leaving the small light on.

He goes back to the living room, sits next to Isabel and rests his cheek on her head both watching the cartoon about some teddy bear that can yet do more things than Erwin, like cooking.

"Okay, it's late. Time to go to bed,"

Levi walks with Isabel to her room, kisses her on the forehead and he received two kisses, one he has to gave back Erwin telling it's from her.

Levi sighs feeling the warm water hitting his back, he closes his eyes, standing just like this, letting the water warm his body, then he washes his hair, wears a pyjama and goes to the kitchen. Erwin should be coming soon, yet it's after eleven in the evening and Levi is making a late dinner for them.

He hears the soft knocking, goes to open the doors and sees his lover as tired as he yet he is smiling. "So quiet in here," Erwin says as he hangs his coat, two small hands wraps around his neck and he kisses the eager lips. "Two little brats sleeping tightly," Levi says, sounds proud and he lets Erwin go so they won't stand in the doorway.

Erwin follows Levi, but mostly the smell to the kitchen. Vegetables on pan smelling really good, the steam above the stove and he can feel hungry again, even after eating the food Levi gave him for lunch. "Making a romantic dinner for us?" Erwin looseness his tie, opens two buttons and sits heavy on the chair.

"More like doing vegetables so you won't eat chips this late," Levi smiles under his nose and pushes Erwin off the chair so he will go and take a shower.

He comes back to the living room with the table full of food. His blonde hair wet, dripping to his pyjama. Blankets on the couch with pillows, tv quietly playing and Levi comes with two big cups probably with tea. "Did I tell you that I love you?" Erwin asks as he sits on the soft couch, feeling like his hurting legs are sinking in. Levi brings the table closer to them and sits close to Erwin. "Not today," He answers simply.

"I love you," Erwin says so, with his mouth already full, hand wrapped around the cup and second hand touched Levi's neck when he leaned to kiss Erwin on his cheek. "Eat well," Levi takes his plate, curling his small legs to his chest and they eat in silence, watching the movie on television.

Erwin ends first, he drinks the tea till the last drop, feeling how it warms his stomach and his whole body. Levi still eats his own portion carefully after not eating for the whole day. He feels the heavy head falling to his thighs and the face buries to his stomach. "What, Am I supposed to carry you later to the bed?" He chuckles sarcastically, free hand goes to wet hair, brushing them between his fingers and spread the wetness on Erwin's hot neck.

"I won't fall asleep," Erwin says, voice muffled, probably half sleeping. He stretched his long legs on the couch, feels the hand somewhere on his back and closes his eyes fully now, the two thighs feels softer than any of the pillows.

After some time Levi has no heart to move his legs even when they hurt from this position, he turns off the tv, puts his plate on the table and falls asleep like this, with back pressed to pillows and a long man sleeping on his thighs. 

 


	2. Chapter II

"Hey," Erwin mumbles, his voice breaks the warm silence in the bedroom.

His back rests against two pillows, legs stretched on the long bed and the documents in front of his face were the only thing he was seeing for good thirty minutes. He caught himself not thinking about what he's reading, mind far away from here and he lets the papers down remembering that he's not alone in the room. "Levi,"

He moves his legs, they are stiff after being in the same position with something heavy on top of them.

When he puts the papers aside he sees two short legs lying on his, moving up and down playfully. The calves jiggles in the air, Erwin wants to grab the ankles but they are too far away so he just reaches for the bare thigh. Silky, immaculate, skin feels softer than ever yet no attention is given to him.

He sniffs and feels the shower gel he and Levi used earlier in a long bath, made after putting kids to bed. Levi washed himself with the sponge, then Erwin, while he was talking about his day at work and Levi, was listening, nodding and later plucking his eyebrows.

The fresh air comes from an opened window, it's chilly but it was really hot inside the room. The wind blows on Levi's thighs, reaches even to Erwin and he feels his body and mind refreshed. His free hand goes to Levi's butt, tightly wrapped in the soft fabric of underwear. He caresses it, liking the feeling of Levi's weight on top of him. But he doesn't like how he ignores him, so he slaps the butt lightly, skin jiggling.

In the answer he got only a long and already, slightly annoyed. "Mhm," Without any glance. Fingers taping even louder on the keyboard from the laptop, both elbows shoved into the mattress and Levi didn't move his head away from the bright screen. Erwin stares at the back of his head, a lot of black hair, bare shoulders moving yet he didn't speak.

He is always patient, especially when it comes to Levi and how often he is disgruntled. He caresses the thigh, fingers tracing his underwear and lifts the shirt Levi will sleep in. "Do you want another baby?" He asks calmly, like it's nothing.

The small body on top of him shifts harshly, faces him in one second and the bangs bounce back at their place. Erwin feels his legs again, the muscles relax, after being on his legs for the whole day.

"What the hell," Levi furrows his brows angrily, stares at the man laughing at him deeply, he's not afraid of the dead stare. Erwin holds Levi's butt in one hand and his own stomach in second making Levi's legs shake because of his laugh.

"I was just checking if you were listening," He finally says, after two attempts and the laugh cuts him off. He calms himself from the laugh yet Levi finds nothing funny in it, he never knows when Erwin is really joking.

"Well," Levi shifts on his body, sloppily, the laptop stays at the edge of the bed and he sits up. "I am listening," He sits comfortably between Erwin's legs, his lower back cracks and hurts a little at the end so he relaxes the straightened spine and looks down at the man.

Erwin puts off his reading glasses down, rubs his nose and feels his eyelids hurt from reading this late. "I thought about taking a credit, for that house," He starts and Levi listens carefully. "It was on my mind for a while now. I think you may feel better in a new bedroom, made by us. Than living in the bedroom I shared with someone else earlier,"

Levi bit the inside of his lip, sees the prudence on Erwin's face, mixed with tiredness. He wasn't pressing on him with this subject, but Levi never felt completely fine when he falls asleep in that bed. When he thinks that everything in this house was made for Erwin and his wife, and their child, and for their whole family they would have some time. It's a small thing, but it often makes him feel anxious. "Credit is a big thing, you know?" He raises his brow, followed with an undecided sigh.

"I know," He just answers simply and watches the man sitting between his legs, face tired of the whole day, sleep in his eyes and he loves the view. Loves time like this, when he looks at Levi and feels everything he felt kissing him first time a lot of months ago. "Are you scared of making that big step?" Erwin asks, yet in his voice, there is no mistrust or anything like that. He wants to make sure with a little bit of worry and care.

And Levi hears it well, he knows there is only time for making big and important decisions for them. "Yeah," He admits, sounds natural. "I am," He leans forward, watches blue eyes then closed lips and places a kiss there. Long and shaky and Erwin holds his neck in that uncomfortable for his back position to kiss him again.

His back straightened now again and Levi looks around the room. "We can try. It would be a lot of money, won't it?"

Erwin nods and reaches for the hand to press his fingers between Levi's and kiss his hand. "It depends on how big house you wish for, baby,"

Levi still looks around, thinks about nice, big bedroom. Room for Isabel, another one for Keith. Wide kitchen, living room, big garden, the house far away from the city, everything light and modern, plus some empty rooms they could make live later. It's probably what would be the best for them, thinking ahead of kids growing up.

Then he thinks about a small house, Keith and Isabel sharing a room, small kitchen connected with living room, a small room for Erwin and Levi and yet that would be enough. Enough to keep him satisfied. "Let me sell my flat first, then let's think about it again."

They both blink, there's really no time to rush. Yet Erwin knows what Levi wishes for, and he wants to give him everything. He wants for him to feel comfortable, since he left his own house he adored and put a lot of heart into it. "Whenever you're ready," They share a kiss again, with that another one and another one are placed until Levi's back hurts and he falls down on Erwin's chest.

His fingers pulls the lower lip he kissed again, watches it from very close and sees the corners of Erwin's mouth lifting up. "Thanks," Levi whispers. Erwin's words still bouncing in his head and he feels lighter inside. Blue eyes watching him as he buries his face in his neck, cuddles to the bigger body and feels like he couldn't do that for the whole week. Strong arms wraps around his waist, he feels kisses on his head and the heat wraps around him better than any blanket.

Erwin let him stay like that, not moving, just breathing and holding him like he needs it. And it seems like he needs it a lot.

"My little kitty," He says to Levi's ear and he can feel how he shivers on the words. Levi hates the gross nicknames Erwin gave him whenever he's in a mood for that. His grimace is well hidden in the nice smelling skin and he just ignores it. "Did you miss me?" Erwin asks, keeping his voice in soft tones and he snuggles his nose into the short, black hair near the ear. It tickles and Levi can't complain of lack of necking whenever Erwin's home.

He nods and lifts himself, feeling too warm on face. "Yes," Levi adds quietly and sees how Erwin is happy with the answer.

"Yes?" He grabs the chin between his thumb, watches the mouth and Levi turns away his head, sits up, his ribs showing off with the flat stomach and Erwin stares. Fingers fall to thighs and he squeezes them. "How much,"

"Erwin," Levi rolls his eyes. "Quit that,"

The hands are pressing up and down his thighs, fingers feel rough and are pressed too much, leaving white marks. The eyes are wide open, brows lifted and he cocks his head aside. "Just tell me. I want to hear that,"

Levi stares at him long, sighs and rolls eyes dramatically again. "A lot,"

"A lot what," The satisfaction hearable in the blonde voice.

"I missed you a lot,"

Levi leaves the bed as fast as he can when Erwin wanted to squeeze and cuddle him again.

He goes to the bathroom, comes back some moments later to close the laptop and put it under the bed. Erwin tugs the sheets, covers his body and moves more at the right side so Levi could lay beside him. He reaches with his hand to the lamp, turns it off and feels the mattress shifting under the small body.

"Come here," Erwin lifts the quilt letting Levi in. He curls at his side, the second half of bed that was made for Levi stays empty.

They easily found a comfortable position to stay in. The chilly sheets cover both of them, Levi snuggling to Erwin's side, his leg pushed between Erwin's, hands on his lower back and cheek rests on his torso. He stays silent for a while, loves how close Erwin holds him every night. The days might be long and though but in the end Levi always find himself being squeezed by two shoulders he truly adores.

He feels the heart beating under his ear, sees the chest rising and falling down, breaths synchronized, the strong scent from Erwin's washed body attacks Levi's nose and he loves it. He feels the fingers moving around his back, a cold tip of nose rubbing against his forehead and some of the fingers tugging at his underwear.

"I was talking with Isabel about her birthday party and she only wants to spend them with us and Caroline. So I thought maybe she could sleepover in here?" Levi asks to his skin, puckers his lips as Erwin's hand goes lower, between his thighs where is always warm, his hand stays there naturally and Levi says nothing more.

"That's a nice idea," He answers, a little too late, voice thick and his nose is pressed against Levi's temple. Lips kisses skin a little lower and both of them sighs. The warmth of two almost naked bodies pressed together is always calming. "We will order some nice cake and do some shopping. I think she likes that pink teddy," He kisses again and with closed eyes, his fingers rub against the inner thigh.

Levi laughs quietly, it's muffled by Erwin's skin. "It's pig, not teddy,"

"Oh, so you are watching that with her?" Erwin lifts his brows, hand a little bit shaky when he moves it up, the thighs tightened around his hand automatically when he was closer to the sensitive area.

Levi bit his lip before speaking. "Do I have a choice?"

"When it comes to Isabel and her favourite show, you have none,"

"Hey," Levi mumbles, tries to sounds like usual. "Let's not talk about her when your hand is between my legs," Erwin smiles under his nose, hand lets go and it caresses the thigh again. "It's tough to get hard like this," Levi speaks yet moves closer when Erwin treated this like a warning.

He looks down, can't see much but grabs the strong shoulder and he shoves the hand further between his legs, tightened both of his thighs on the hand and the excitement squeezed him in his lower stomach. "Did you think about what you want for our anniversary?" Levi lifts his head again, nose traces Erwin's nose and his voice sound incredibly soft.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No,"

Erwin shifts and now is on top of him, blonde hair falling at his face and Levi tucked them behind his ear. "I want you and only you," He says with a smile and presses a kiss to the small lips. Two hands wraps around the back of his neck and he loves the small kissing session.

Levi taste sweet even when he washed his teeth in the bath. His fingers caress Erwin's ear, kisses the lower lip with small pecks and he feels like his heart is about to burst out when he sees the sleepy look on his face. "I'm surprised you're not sleeping yet," He watches the blue eyes, Erwin leans to kiss him and it feels ten times more intimate.

"I can't sleep when for the whole evening you were laying with that adorable butt pushed up right in front of my face," He whispers, smile hearable in his voice and he presses his nose against Levi's neck. He breathes when he gulps. Kisses the warm skin, sucks playfully to leave a red mark.

"I did not," Levi furrows his brows, legs wraps around Erwin's back, feeling how his big body presses him hard into the mattress.

The lips wraps around Levi's nipple. He plays with it using his lips, kisses, licks and small bites and he knows. Oh, he knows well how sensitive they've got after Levi's pregnancy. He always squeezes the skin around it, hopes the white fluid would drip from them when it was happening before the birth. Levi was always pushing him away, telling him it's way too weird for Erwin to do that, to lick it, but he knew Levi enjoyed it as much as he did.

He now kisses the skin lazily, sucks when it got hard and bites the sensitive tip as gently as he could, yet he gets a small whimper in reward. "Not there," Levi adds, sounds weak and Erwin licks again and again.

"You are never not, my love," Erwin says calmly, fingers rubbing the pink, standing nipple. "I don't really mind having that nice view," He lifts himself, hoovers over Levi and kisses him deeply taking his breath away.

"Tell me something I don't know," Levi talks back but loses it when Erwin grabs his jaw, kisses him hungry yet sweet. His small body shifting nervously under the bigger one and heavy head falls to pillows when Erwin kisses his tender neck again.

He takes his time in there. Kisses it long and lazily, for Levi it feels like an eternity. His eyes getting heavier, after keeping them close for that long. The kisses tickle, skin feels like it's melting, body sinking in the warm sheets and the uncontrolled whimper leaves his lips.

Erwin loves the sound. Loves when Levi doesn't sound like himself, he's so sensitive and sounds desperate just after some kissing. And he bites again the place he kisses twenty times, its red and probably hurts now when the sharp nails of Levi's are sinking into Erwin's back. He pulls them down, scratching and leaving burning marks.

He gasps reaching for a kiss in lips, it's messier now since both of them are sinking with excitement and arousal. The legs wrapped around Erwin brings him closer and closer and he finally lowers himself, kissing the small scar on Levi's stomach. "You always smell so good here," Erwin says deeply, rubbing his cheek against his warm crotch and thigh.

Everything is dark yet he knows where he's kissing. He kisses the thin skin on the inner thigh, lifts the leg and it falls heavy to his shoulder. He feels too warm being under the quilt, his breath is shaky and hot when the underwear leaves the hips and he sucks the growing cock.

Levi moves his second leg aside, pushes hips up when Erwin is toying and he just needs to be touched there. He covers his face with hands, embarrassed, red, whining quietly into his arms when Erwin keeps sucking the sensitive tip until he comes into his mouth. Even after orgasm he didn't stop and Levi couldn't stand the feeling of overstimulation, he squeezed his thighs and pushed Erwin away with big force.

"My kitten," Erwin mutters, something that Levi couldn't hear up there. He watches the cock softening, laying against his stomach and he kisses the flat skin. Kisses the bony hips, round thighs, letting Levi calm himself. He kisses lower, every inch of the pale, soft skin. Grabs the calves, kisses ankles, brings them together and kisses the back of pinky feet.

The quilt falls from his back and Levi can finally see him, face red and sweaty from all the warmth. In the darkness, he can still see the muscles on his stomach, his strong biceps and wide shoulders. He says nothing as he let his one leg lefts Erwin's hands, shoves it into his crotch and presses his toes into the erection, rubs it and Erwin is a mess in no seconds.

He didn't move closer, the moves of Levi's feet is enough. His whole thigh works with it, feel a little of burning in his muscles when he keeps the leg still up. Presses hard at the cock in underwear, move it lower at the balls and he gave them a good press.

Levi's eyes are shaky, face red and feels his cock growing again when Erwin is looking this good. He squeezes Levi's other feet in his hand, massages it and leaves small kisses. "What, you have some foot fetish now?" Levi jerks his brow up, his leg between strong thighs still works on Erwin's balls and it feels warm in there.

Moving feet further and back he feels himself getting hotter again, biting lip and thighs squeezes around his ankle. The blonde chuckles on Levi's words, muffled with a soft moan but the smile stays there. "I love you, Levi," He kisses the ankle again and pushed Levi down with his legs. He hovers over him again, darker eyes, full of lust and excitement meets the shaky, grey one. The knee is showed up, harshly at Erwin's groin and he almost fell down on Levi, might crush him.

"Like my knee too?" Levi asks hotly, his feet pushed at the mattress keeping the knee higher and with a force, he makes a small circle with it and the wet tip of cock stands out from the underwear.

"Yeah," Erwin answers with a helpless chuckle, the press of Levi's knee is harsh yet he knows when to stops. He grabs the neck, kisses lips for as long as his breath lets him and he can feel his own salty semen in his lips. It's disgusting as hell but Levi feels to aroused to care about that. His tongue shoved into the mouth, searching for even more salty taste, his shirt leaves his shoulders and everything happens so fast he's being thrown to his stomach.

Erwin sits at the back of his knees, grabs the neck and brings Levi to kiss him from behind. "Oh, fuck," He gasps breathlessly when Erwin enters him, starts slowly then presses him to the mattress with his own body and fucks him like that. Chest pressed to the sweaty back, hips thrusting in the tight hole, sounds of skin against skin and the heavy Erwin's breath when he comes on Levi's back.

He falls down, his back hits the cold sheets on the right side and Levi takes a deep breath after his face was pushed hard into the pillow to muffle his moans. He stands up after some minutes, his butt sore, he looks at the time on his phone. It's after twelve.

He goes to the bathroom to clean his back, looks into the mirror and sees his cheeks pink, eyes glassy, hair messy and he sighs. The sex was good, the first time in the month not interrupted by some kids crying or shouting or Erwin falling asleep at 8 pm. The water falls down to the sink, he takes some of it on his hand, washes his red face with it and bites his lip.

When he goes back to the bedroom Erwin stands next to the opened window, the chilly air is like a blessing for his burning skin. His steps are small, feel no shame when he stands naked in front of opened window, the pair of blue eyes on him and Levi can't hold himself to not bit the lip again.

"Want more?"

Levi thinks that Erwin can read his mind.

His back hits the bed and Levi crawls at the mattress. He comes between his knees, bites lip and just before kissing him he hears Keith's cry. It's not really a surprise, he fell asleep sometime in the afternoon so it was obvious he would wake up in the night. Levi shifts, wants to stand up but Erwin stops him. "Stay here. I will go for him,"

Levi nods, wipes the sweat from his face and he shifts on the bed, watches Erwin wearing his bottom of pyjama and he brings the quilt higher to cover his torso. "Hey, wait," Levi mumbles, Erwin looks into his direction and seeing a soft face of Levi's he doesn't need to ask.

He moved closer to Levi on his knees, two tiny hands touched his cheek and he gave him a wet kiss. Rubbed their foreheads together and Erwin left the bedroom.

Levi lits the lamp, puts the pillows higher and wore his underwear. He stretches his arms, small smile presses on his lips when he looks around and can smell the sex still in the bedroom. It's fine to not sleep yet, Erwin has a free day today and they would probably sleep later, after dinner.

Erwin comes a few moments later with Keith in his arms, still crying and being loud. He sits on the bed, next to Levi who wipes the small tears. "Hey buddy, what's wrong," Levi presses his nose and Keith notices him, suddenly not crying. Staring at him with the curiosity on his small face.

"Why he never listens to me," Erwin complains and cuddles next to Levi. Keith lying on his chest but still more interested with Levi, hands directed at him and he finally takes him from Erwin. He kisses his head, twice, small body snuggling into Levi's and he's calm now.

"He just loves me more," Levi sounds amused as his eyes stay on the small boy, hand squeezing his little butt with the diaper.

"I think Isabel loves you more too," Erwin sounds hurt and Levi is satisfied, even more, when the bigger man snuggles to his shoulder just like the baby and he feels like he doesn't need anything else.

"Well, I love the three of you equally,"

Levi says it naturally, caressing the small back and moves his head to place a kiss on Erwin's forehead. He sees how Keith, getting bored, reaches for Erwin's finger and they play like that. He keeps pulling at it and Erwin keeping it away from him. Levi just watches it fondly.

"Is.." Levi starts, Erwin looks up with the softest look he could ever have. "Is it as hard as when it was with Isabel?"

Erwin's eyes shine, he leans forward to kiss Levi's lips, does it again and Levi furrows his brows, pushes him away lightly. "You're going to crush him," He looks down at Keith and Erwin laughs softly.

"Sorry," He places a kiss on Keith's head and lays down, facing the cellar. "It's not hard, Levi," He starts again and feels Levi's gaze on him. "You're doing the most. Sometimes I even feel like it might be too hard for you,"

Levi furrows his brows, takes Keith by his pits and sits him on Erwin's chest. He immediately grabs him by his small body and helps him with sitting straight. Levi lays next to him, wraps both legs around Erwin's one and looks at the baby. "You are working for our whole family," Levi starts softly. He watches the big hands on the small body and reaches just to grab onto Erwin's one finger. "I never thought about it as hard. Since I have you, Isabel helps a lot too,"

Erwin grabs the small hand on his, fingers brush against the soft hand and he kisses it, holding Keith strongly with his one hand. "Even when we argue.. a lot, about the work and how sometimes we don't spend time together at all. It's not hard, " Levi stops for a second, he gathers everything he can inside him just to say these words out loud. "I just miss you sometimes. And wishes that you could work less and Keith could cry less and Isabel could stop waking us every morning," At the last words his voice lifts up, not sounding so gloomy anymore.

Erwin also smiles, yet on the rest of Levi's words, he feels the same. He lets Keith fall down, squeezing between both of them and he gets even closer to Levi. "I know," He says simply and looks up at Levi. He can't stop staring seeing that uncovered look on his face, showing his every emotion as he rarely does. "I always think about you. And Keith and Isabel," He holds Keith to lean and rub his nose against Levi. He grimaces shortly because he wanted a kiss and Erwin moved back his face. "You are my everything," Erwin says before snuggling into Levi's neck, kisses it and Levi closes his eyes, feeling so weak now. Erwin made him feel this way.

He scratches the wide back, looks down at how Keith snuggled into Erwin's neck, his small fits wrapped around him and they look so calm, Levi could watch for the whole night. And he probably does, not remembering when he felt sleep.

 

 

Levi wakes up. First time in probably since he moved here not being woke up by Isabel, Erwin nor Keith. None of them is here.

He feels well rested, warm in the bedroom so he puts one of his legs on top of the quilt and tries to reach for the phone but it's too far away, instead, he grabs the pillow and hugs it to his chest. It smells just like Erwin.

He inhales it deeply, the smell calms him. It's strong, like strong perfumes, washed body and man. Levi closes his eyes again, can feel like Erwin is next to him so he squeezes the soft pillow more and rubs his nose against it.

It barely happens that Erwin is with him when he wakes up.

When Levi wakes up too late, the bed is empty, he walks down to the kitchen and gets only a small sticky note from Erwin. Always written  _I love you_  and sometimes he will add things like _I didn't have time to change Keith's diaper_ , or something like _I took all the milk to the coffee, sorry_. And he has to keep that note with himself until Erwin comes back in the afternoon, sometimes later when there is a lot of work to do.

Since Erwin gets a promotion in his work he's now working twice than he already was. Levi remembers how happy he was, when they finally appreciate his hard work for so many years. 

He came back later than ever, Levi was worry and Erwin couldn't wait longer. He tells him in the doors, leaving his bag on the ground and holding Levi in his arms, spinning with circles and Levi gives him kisses all over the face. Erwin was always a good employee that's why he got the promotion, he deserves it, Levi always thought.

Only later he understood how difficult it all began to be. Erwin was tired all the time, just sleeping and working. 

And with that, they had a talk about Levi and his teaching job. Mutual, they decided for Levi to stay longer in the house, with Keith and Isabel, there was no need to worry now since Erwin was making more money and they could handle only him working. Levi hated the idea of Keith staying with a babysitter for the whole days. Some stranger rising his child. 

It everything changed.

Since Levi's stomach started to grow. He moved to Erwin's, even with him working every day it felt better to live under his roof. They could get closer like that, get used to live together. 

Living together brought them closer, learning new things about each other. Like how Levi hates when Erwin leaves the bed undone and how Erwin loves watching Levi changing the sheets.

Levi moved there not being really sure what is between them. He was pregnant with a man he knew for two months, went with him for a few dates but no one would plan to have a baby this early. It was an accident, a big one, yet Levi knew from the beginning that the only decision to make is having baby.

There was no other choice for Levi. He didn't wish for it. Never thinking of having it, never thinking of himself as a father, this early or ever,  while not being in a relationship. Even when on daily basis he would work with kids, take care of them and learn them a lot of things.

He didn't think of it because he had no one. Been in love maybe once, at his teenage days with some asshole at school, then he was learning, studying, working and he was 25, living alone, living just for his job and liking the flat he owns.

At 26 he met Erwin.

Tall, handsome man, looking like he's living the happiest life. Wife, kids, a lot of money, a big house. And Levi met his kid, looking just like him, fairy hair, blue, big eyes, the same kind manners and natural way of being.

From the beginning, he liked the two. Having that aura that couldn't stop bringing Levi closer.

It changed a little when Levi find out that Erwin is a single father. He was damn surprised, looking at him slightly different. Admiring how he is rising his daughter, working just by himself and handling it fine. Seeing that the person he thought has a perfect life wasn't that perfect.

Then they started dating and Levi was trying his hardest not to fall for him, for his brilliant smile, warm voice, deep eyes and how everything seemed brighter with him.

And he fell for him. Never felt like this.

He loved Erwin and loves him and he told him that once. When Erwin confesses, at the dinner he made for them. It was already suspicious, Erwin's doesn't cook. He sends Isabel to her mother and he was all nervous, saying weird things, laughing nervously and spilling the wine. Levi tried to calm him but it did nothing. 

Erwin confesses late at night, telling Levi that he didn't feel that way in a long time and with the baby or not he wished to be with him.  

It was really embarrassing, to listen a confess Erwin probably learned. Good that his face was snuggled somewhere to his chest and he didn't have to bare this eye to eye.

It's better since he knew that their feeling is mutual. That he loves him too. Erwin, a big dumb guy who sometimes can be romantic, he loves him back and shows it every day. Sometimes Levi wants to throw up but he loves him too.

Now he's living with Erwin, more, with his daughter. They are sharing a room, closet, bathroom, fridge. Everything. Bed split in two, but they always fit in one side.

Levi sometimes feels weird about sleeping in the same bed he slept some years ago with his wife. It was years but still. Levi wants something theirs and they talk a lot about moving out, to something theirs, maybe in another city, maybe in another country.

Right now he just wants to watch Keith grow. Watch Isabel growing her hair long. Watch Erwin getting older and maybe finally proposing to him.

He smiles at the thought and hears someone walking. The doors open sloppily, knees shoved to the bed and two small hands are placed on his eyes. "I can't see," Levi mumbles, with a small smile on his lips and he grabs Keith by his small body. He holds him in the air, the baby laughing with his cute voice and wants to grab Levi by his messy bangs but he holds him even further.

"Good morning," Erwin says as he lays next to them, fully clothed.

Levi lets Keith lay down on his chest, moves his head and places a big kiss on the smiley mouth. Erwin hides the pleasure, surprised slightly to see Levi in a good mood in the morning. Such a rare thing. Yet he won't complain, he gives back the kiss, holds the chin with his thumb and rubs it, liking the sleepy, small face.

"Isabel already in school. Keith full and clean and you're still in the bed,"

Levi grabs the small body again, hugs the boy to his chest and smells his head. Erwin comes closer, kisses the forehead shoved to his face and hand squeezes the bare thigh lying on top of sheets.

"I'm taking a free day today," Levi mumbles in the back of Keith. "Today you are the daddy," He feels the fingers going under his underwear, are placed on his buttcheek and he bites his lip.

"Yeah?" Erwin lifts his brows and moves even closer. "Then daddy wants you to go and take a shower,"

Levi jerks his head up, brows risen and he watches the blonde. "Am I not smelling nice?" He feels the nose burying to his black hair, smelling them and Levi shivers.

"You smelling nice as always," Erwin purrs into the head and with fingers, he squeezes the butt. "But we are going out, so go,"

Levi doesn't want to. He could lay in the bed for the whole day but Erwin pushes him away and he has no other choice.

"Fine," He makes a face, seeing Erwin cuddling to Keith in the warm sheets. "Daddy," He rolls his eyes. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for waiting :( but  
> im writing 2 fics at the same time, it kinda sucks sorry. plus the school starts....... so the updates will be rare but please be patient. thanks:)


	3. Chapter III

"Your birthday coming," Levi says as his shoulder moves smoothly, holding the knife and cutting the vegetable in thin, precise pieces. "Right?" He asks, louder as he gets no answer from across the room.

Levi has to stop cutting to hear only a small nod from Isabel. Then he recognized the sound of rough moves of crayon against the paper and he puckers his lips, turning around, putting a hand on his hip. "So what you want?"

The silence falls between the cutting and colouring, the boiling water is the loudest before Isabel takes a deep breath and screams. "I want a puppy!" The crayon falls down from the table from her excitement and Levi furrows his brows. The knife in his hand and he points the sharp tip at the little girl.

"No way," He moves the knife in the air with his words and she grimaces.

"I want a puppy!" Isabel screams even louder and Levi makes a step in her direction. He's taller even when she sits on the tall chair, brows arched up and the deep wrinkles appearing on his nose making him look serious and scary. "I said no way," He repeats, slowlier, more serious to make it clear.

Isabel pursed her lips in a sad angle, her small hands set on her chest and the wrinkles on her face just like Levi's. "Why not," She asks angrily yet cutely with that small voice.

Levi puts the knife back on the board, his wrist pressed against the table covered with crayons and drawings and he leans so close to her, their noses almost touched. "You are from morning till the afternoon in the school, right? That means who will have to take care of that dirty dog? Me. And I don't need a dog in here. You can only dream about it,"

Levi gives her a warning with the sharp gaze before turning around, not waiting for any babbling or screaming he doesn't want to hear. Levi grabs the knife and after first cut the loud cry, really loud cry spreads inside the kitchen. It hits the tiles and twice louder attacks Levi's ear.

Isabel chokes on the cry, sounds so drastic like Levi killed her with that knife or something like this. Yet it didn't move him, Levi just rolled his eyes and cut deeper, humming something under his nose to keep himself calm.

The heavy steps made it into the kitchen as Isabel sniffed loudly.

"What's going on in here,"

Erwin asks as he entered the kitchen, the cry easily reached the rooms upstairs. He looked at his crying daughter then at Levi's back acting like he's deaf.

Erwin waits for any explanation, standing in the doors with hands on his hips and it seems like no one will give it to him. Isabel just cries, the tears falling to her drawings and Levi doesn't turn around.

He sighs deeply, sitting next to his daughter and hand falls to her back, rubbing it softly in circles. It hurts Erwin to see her like this, face red and wet on the cheeks. "What happened sweetheart," He asks softly with brows down in a worry.

She looks up, choking on the cry and her lower lip shakes as she speaks. "I want a puppy and Levi said I can't," Her small voice breaks at last words and she cries again, snuggling her wet face into Erwin's shirt, he hugs her and kisses the blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Is this what you want for your birthday?" He asks softly after hugging her for some long time. She looks up with a hope and nods, sniffs her nose and takes off the glasses to rub wet eyes with a fist.

"If that's so, I guess we can buy you a one,"

At that, the cutting sounds stops and Levi turns around really fast before Isabel can thank Erwin for being a better dad. "No, we cannot," Levi says harshly bringing two pairs of blue eyes on himself.

"Levi," Erwin says, pointing at Isabel so he could just pretend for now, in front of her, she will stop crying but Levi just furrows his brows more.

"No," He speaks directly to Erwin with the same tone. "We ain't getting it. I can buy you a plush dog or even a robot dog but not a real one,"

"Levi,"

"No!" He raises his thick voice and Erwin shuts up. "Erwin no," He says again after calming his voice a little. "There is no one who has time for a dog. You have no time, she has no time and I have no time. There is no way a dog is going to be here. It's too big responsibility for you," He points at sad Isabel here. "And no. There's no place for the dog here. Not yet. I'm done. Be quiet or you won't eat anything,"

He turns around once again and none of the blondes speaks again. Not when Levi is like this.

He only gets calm after tea after the dinner and later snuggles to Erwin's side when he's writing some report on the laptop.

He felt that well, Erwin ignoring him for the whole evening. He wasn't speaking with him, not even looking into his direction and Levi knew well it's because of him. Because of the exchange of shouts but he's not so mad anymore and he wants some attention.

Levi sat on the couch, really close to Erwin. With difficulty, he snuggled under the stiff arm and inhaled the strong scent that cumulated in one place since Erwin didn't move much, just his fingers on the keyboard.

The cold tip of Levi's nose rubs against Erwin's jawline, hands moved to his stomach and he puts them under the sweater, tickling the muscular belly, letting out small purrs next to his ear. His leg pushed between two strong legs and his knee found a comfortable position between the warm thighs.

"Erwin," Levi hums it.

His cheek rubs against the shoulder, the second leg wraps around Erwin's leg and Erwin couldn't resist.

He couldn't stay mad for too long.

Eventually, he wrapped a hand around the tiny waist of his moody lover and bring him even closer. The tired sigh left his nose as he pressed some kisses to the fringe and forehead and Levi snuggled to his neck like a kid to his favourite blanket, closing eyes and staying like this, hearing a calm sound of fingers against keys.

"You should apologise her,"

Erwin mentions later when Levi listens and he nods, apologising him first with kisses, pecks and bites all around his neck.

And later Isabel with a warm bath with a bath bomb she really adores and reading her a story to sleep.

 

 

"And no crying, okay?" Levi points his finger in front of two big blue eyes, following the finger. Small fist wants to grab it but Levi pressed the fingertip to the nose and a pure smile appeared on Keith's face. "He's so moody today, I don't know if it's a good idea," Levi mutters, checking the belts around the small boy for the third time until he fixes his hat.

"It is," Erwin says simply. "If not, we will have to leave him in the car," The blonde makes his eyes big, Keith listens how his voice changes and his face changes slightly too. "We will leave you, all alone in here if you cry," He gesticulates on the whole car and Keith looks around, looks shortly at Levi with a sad expression, the one he knows really well. The lower lip starts to shake and he cries when he looks again at Erwin. "Oh, no! Wait!" Erwin panicked and Levi gives him a quick stare.

"Look what you did, again," Levi sat near Keith, opens all the belts he was fighting with to close and he takes the kid in his arms. Rubbing his back through the jacket and patting his small butt. "It's okay, it's okay. Daddy was kidding, he's just an idiot," Levi wipes the red cheeks and his head starts to hurt from how the cry is loud up close.

"I'm sorry," Erwin says sadly, rests his chin on Levi's shoulder and shoves his face close to Keith. He stares at the blue eyes, stops crying and hits Erwin in his nose. The corners of Keith's lips suddenly lifts up just like his mood and he hits him again, Erwin closing his eyes cause it's not the most pleasing thing but he chuckles hearing the genuine laugh from Keith and Levi.

"You two play with me however you want," Erwin says in the way to the front seats and Levi just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"I guess you're easy to play,"

 

Erwin drives safely, two times more careful knowing that Keith sits in the backseats, yet Levi turns around to check on him on almost every turn they make.

Keith really likes to listen to music whenever they are driving somewhere. It helps to keep him calm through the long drives, he focuses on the music and forgets that crying is his number one priority. So Erwin makes the radio louder a little and smiles when he sees in the rear mirror how the baby enjoys it. His little head moving slightly, the same with his leg, moving up and down as he looks through the window, curious at the outside world moving fast.

"Isabel asked if Marie will come to her birthday party," Erwin says looking at the street in front of him, holding the wheel steadily and Levi sighs with his own hands around his stomach.

"You think we should invite her?" He asks, sounds not sure and reluctant.

Erwin looks at him shortly, at the clumsy posture and how small Levi is in the seat, not sure either. "It depends on how you will feel with that, baby," He reaches quickly to Levi's knee and rubs it encouragingly.

"You know how I feel with that," Levi looks through the window, thinks and his lips are forming different shapes of grimaces.

"She can meet her before, or after the party," Erwin tries, softly. And his finger rubs the fabric on Levi's knee, so he could see his face but Levi thinks about something deeply.

"Maybe I and Keith should just leave for that time? I can go with him somewhere or something," Levi still stares through the window.

He was thinking sometimes about how it would be to meet Erwin's ex wife while having a kid with him and living with her kid. Well, for sure it would be awkward. They met only once, when Levi didn't know back then he will end up like this.

"Don't say absurd, Levi," Erwin reaches for Levi's hand when they stop on the red light. He caresses the soft knuckles and Levi finally looks at him with the heavy gaze full of thoughts and worry. "You know, you are important for her just like her mother. With or without Marie, you will be there," Erwin stares as the worries slowly disappear from Levi's face. "Don't worry," He adds.

Levi blinks and leans forward to Erwin.

He caresses the warm skin on the cheek, stares shortly at the thin lips before pressing his own to them and placing a kiss there. Grabbing onto the sharp jawline he only makes the kiss longer, feeling the need to, making it more loveable and sincere. The shaky air left his nose as they exchange gazes.

"Okay?"

Levi nods. "Okay."

Erwin stares at grey eyes, the expression Levi holds makes him look really innocent and vulnerable. He cares a lot about Isabel and wants to make her birthday a good day, without the odd atmosphere between the adults. Erwin wants to kiss him again, to lift the corners of his mouth even higher. So he presses lips against his once again, sucking on the upper lip shortly because he hears a loud horn behind them. He looks up and sees the green light.

Levi gasps after the nice kiss, turns around and shows up both middle fingers in the air screaming loud  _Fuck off_  to the car standing behind them.

Erwin furrows his brows and shakes head. "Language, Levi. You want Keith first words to be fuck off?"

Levi shrugged his shoulders. "It can be,"

 

 

They stand in the long queue for the meat. Keith got bored after playing with Levi and his hands, he started to be moody and wanted to be held. Erwin let Levi rest so he took him on his hands and went around the market with him, talking to him, showing him some things so he won't cry and forget that they skipped the after morning milk since they were in a rush.

Levi was pushing the trolley from time to time as the queue was getting shorter, yet he was getting bored. He looked around and hang his eyes on someone. Someone he saw the first time and probably last. The man choosing a toothpaste got Levi's attention very quickly. Maybe because of his blonde hair and a nice haircut, maybe because of his blue eyes or maybe because of the colourful tattoos.

There was something in the man that Levi didn't look away, he just stared and enjoyed being a little less bored.

Levi looks at the queue, it's almost his turn. He sees Erwin with Keith somewhere further, the blonde keeps talking to their son and he comes back with the gaze at the man near him. He now reads the text on the back of some can and Levi watches his sharp jawline covered with beard, not too long. It's a sexy short beard that Levi is really attracted to. He then stares at the tattoos, some on the man's hand and forearm, some on his leg and Levi bit his lips.

It's just that type of the person you look at and think, damn, they were lucky when god made them. He thinks the man is really in his type, he has a nice body, is tall and his arms seems really strong. Levi sighs deeply and when he turns around he meets the blue eyes close to his.

He feels like a kid caught on doing something inappropriate. He tries to act the same but Erwin is already looking at him with the suspicious look, the surprise on Levi's face too odd. "What were you looking at?" He asks, furrows his brows lightly and looks in the same direction Levi was staring intensively.

"Nothing," Levi says fastly, almost panicked. He grabs Erwin by his cheeks and makes him look at himself. "Don't stare," He says and Erwin grumps, even more, looking left again despite Levi holding his head.

He sees the man walking in their direction, giving a short glance and Levi couldn't help but look at him back and Erwin catches him. "Levi!" He says and Levi feels bad with Erwin shouting, looking away.

"Come one. Let's take some fruits," He pushes Erwin, a small smile on his lips and he bites that away.

Erwin ties the bag of apples he chooses, puts it into the trolley and he looks around. Eyes smaller, suspicious and then he looks at Levi. "Were you looking at that man?"

"At what man," Levi focuses on Keith for a while, fixing his small sweater and then look up at Erwin.

"At that man," Erwin says and the man shows here again, choosing bananas and Levi stares shortly. What he can do? Probably everyone stares, the man looks just really good and he has that aura radiating from him. His eyes are brighter than the sky, hair fluffy and healthy and the tattoos match all this subtle look.

"I'm not looking at any man," Levi says and pushes Erwin again. "Come one, let's get something to drink,"

Erwin is acting weird so does Levi, acting like he doesn't see this. He takes a pack of small juices for Isabel and Keith while Erwin looks around, searching for something, someone. "Do you think he's attractive?"

"Erwin," Levi sighs. "Who?"

"That man you keep staring at. He's staring at you too? I think he's following us,"

"You're scaring me. We are literally alone here," Levi gives him a look, amused and he takes away the juices Keith was holding and trying to open. He gave him instead of his plushie so he won't cry. "There, there,"

They move again and Erwin sees the man again. "There he is," He says under his nose and stares at him, probably longer than Levi did. "Is it because of the tattoos? I can have a tattoo,"

"No, you can't," Levi chuckles.

"I can. Who said I can't?"

"I said," Levi lifts his brows and Erwin loses.

"Maybe it's the beard? I can grow a beard," He keeps pressing and Levi has the best time of his life.

"Don't," Levi furrows his brows at the blonde. "It's too scratchy when I want to kiss or cuddle,"

Erwin just sighs and so do Levi seeing how the ideas left Erwin and now he just feels helpless. It seems like it's a tough time for him. Levi at first had fun, really much fun but he knows whenever something is just too much for Erwin and he starts to have second thoughts and Levi knows where to stop.

So he grabs the bigger hand, squeezes it and pulls down to get Erwin's attention. "Just stay as you are," He says when they finally looked each other in the eyes. "Idiot," He adds and presses a small and short peck on the big pout of Erwin's. "You are acting worse than your daughter when it comes to the puppy,"

They move again, Erwin still with that pout until he speaks. "So you think I am more attractive?" It seems that he really wants to hear that. Levi feels like he could tell no just to tease him more but he nods with a short smile.

"You are fine," He whispers and when they leave. Levi lastly glances at the man he will never see again.

 

-

They did the shopping, really tiring shopping, and it was still lunchtime so they went out someplace to eat.

Levi wanted a small and secluded place where he could have some tranquillity, where Keith could cry without stares from other people and near the toilet where he could change his diaper if there is a need to. He put the small boy on his thigh, his fist hitting the table as Levi tries to read the menu but with a failure. Keith kept pushing it away and Levi couldn't focus to read anything.

"I can hold him," Erwin suggests softly staring at the small boy, for sure he has a lot of strength in those small arms and Levi a lot of patience.

"It's fine," Levi holds Keith with one hand by his tummy and shakes his thigh, up and down and he likes it. The laugh left his mouth when he got more interested in jumping on Levi's thigh than hitting the card. He grabbed the table so he won't fall and Levi can focus on menu and Erwin for a while. "He always cries when you hold him while eating," Levi says with a smile and leans forward the card.

"I just really don't understand him," Erwin laughs helplessly but with a smile, Levi glanced at and adored.

"It's because whenever you eat you forgets to feed him too," Levi rolls his eyes but reaches for the hand on the table that was directed to him. Erwin connected their fingers together and squeezed the hand that despite the small size fit perfectly with his. Levi knows everything Erwin thinks about now is the food.

Levi orders himself two dishes, knowing that he will share them with Keith.

"What, you want that?" Levi talks to Keith who was trying to reach for the flower, the only decoration on the table yet it got his attention. Erwin chuckled, pulling the flower from the vase and he gave that to Keith, he immediately put the flower to his mouth and Levi grimaced. "How I knew you will do that," He takes the flower away, looks at Keith grimace as Levi pulls the petals from his small mouth.

"Is been a while since we were on a date, right?" Erwin asks suddenly as he looks at the two of them. Levi wiping the saliva from Keith's chin and putting the wet plates inside the napkin.

"You mean date with me, you Isabel and Keith or date with me, you and Keith?" Levi laughs, not even noticing it and Erwin smiled involuntarily at the nice laugh. So nice he smiles for the next ten minutes.

"That's what I'm talking about,"

"Oh, quit that," Levi lifts Keith on his thigh and sats him a little further from the table. "Isabel is getting older. A few more years and she will be taking care of Keith and we will go for a date,"

"A few more years to go to the cinema?"

Levi nods and wants to laugh when he sees the look on Erwin's face. Surprised, slightly disappointed. "Come here," Levi says and Erwin leans over the table, Levi does the same, holding Keith and he kisses him twice cause it was a big effort to lift their asses. "Don't complain," He nags after the kiss, severely.

"I'm not," Erwin says. "Never,"

 

The food finally arrives and Erwin focuses on eating while Levi fights with Keith so he will stop putting his hand into the hot bowl with soup. "Are you going to eat by yourself?" Levi asks the small boy, seeing him struggling to grab a big spoon and then to keep it up. It fell down near the bowl and Levi just kissed the small fist dirtied earlier by the food.

He finally calms down and opens his mouth whenever the spoon gets near to his mouth. Levi blows the cold air on the spoon before giving it to Keith and wipes his lips and chin.

"Hey, you eat too," Erwin says with a mouth full and this time Levi won't nag him about that cause the blonde was really hungry.

"I still have the second dish," He says just, with a smile after his words. Erwin noticed that Levi didn't eat even when he was staring only at his plate since he received it.

 

When Erwin ate his big portion he takes Keith from Levi so he could finally eat without being interrupted all the time. Keith is really someone different when it comes to food and Levi always says he got that after Erwin.

"I think he's getting sleepy," Erwin says, tone lower, kissing the warm and puffy cheek two times with a sound and hugged Keith to his chest. He wrapped his two small hands around Erwin's neck and he could hear a small snore near his ear.

"Finally. He had a lot of energy since the early morning," Levi comments after he chews the food and leans his cheek on his hand seeing how cutely Erwin looks with the small body hugged to his neck. "When it comes to sleeping he always does that on you,"

Erwin smiles and nods. "I guess I'm pretty comfortable,"

Levi chuckles and nods, sipping his tea. "Yeah, you are. You look really good with him,"

Erwin smiles and his hand caresses the small back. "So do you. Ever since I was seeing you in the kindergarten you were always around kids. They love you,"

"Cause it was a kindergarten, you moron,"

"Not only because of that. You just have something that they cling to you. You know?"

Levi slightly feels embarrassed and tries not to blush. "Well, that's a relief cause since the pregnancy I was fucking stressed about being a father," He curses, to hid the earlier embarrassment.

"You know you are doing well. Better than that,"

"Cause I have you,"

"No. That's all your merit,"

 

They leave with three happy full tummies, Keith sleeping in Erwin's arms and Levi has to help him with putting the coat on without waking him up. Erwin buttoned it, covering Keith with his own coat and it looked really cute Levi took a picture, showing it to Erwin and he later used it as his lock screen.

"Going back to that date. I didn't complain, you know. I just wanted you to know that despite the life we had now we can still do the things before,"

Levi nodded shyly, loving when Erwin can read his mind and speaks up about the things worrying Levi sometimes. It might be one of the best feelings, feeling the connection between them. "I know know," Levi hugs himself to Erwin's side as they walk to the car.

 

Erwin licks his lips, his gaze traces the pink spots on the pale skin made from the high temperature of water. It contrasts pleasingly with the light shade of Levi's skin. Erwin watches the round, smooth hips and small waist as Levi turns around and decides to finally wash.

They wanted to take a short bath and somehow Levi ended up being cuddled by Erwin in the water. Receiving kisses he wasn't strong enough to resist and sweet words straight to his ear.

Levi moves away, reaches to the edge of the tub for the shower gel and chooses the one that smells like roses. He pours a lot on his hand, rubs it to his chest, under pits, at the back of his neck.

His spine bending, lower body exposing and the thighs parted as the water reaches only to his knees. He just closes his eyes, knowing that pair of very curious eyes is behind him, watching and guarding his every move. He rubs his neck, pushes fingers through his own black hair and brushes them till the end.

Erwin bites his lower lip, on the other side of the tub. He watches the nice little body, moving in a tender way, as the shower gel works just like Erwin's hands or lips. The water moves sometimes harshly, hitting the cold walls from the tub, echoing in the bathroom and Levi reaches with his foam hand between his thighs, rubbing the warm skin and letting a soft gasp.

Erwin tilts his head to see more, the intensive smell of shower gel spreads within the water and he rests his arms on the tub, it's cold, chilling his warm skin and he could never leave this place.

Levi later sits down on his knees and relaxes every muscle from his neck when Erwin washes and rubs his back after he asked him with a gesture. Fingers sink deep into the skin, moving up and down the spine, touching hips and then pins the skin under the pits.

He brings his body close to Levi's, hugs the washed back and his nose is pressed against the wet back of the neck, leaving a small bite there, then another one and another until he bit the skin on the shoulder. "I love you," The words leave his mouth, it comes out harshly and unsteady, shaky and thick and not like him. The teasing kiss is placed on the pointy shoulder and Levi reaches behind him to tug the blonde, wet hair quite harshly.

He kisses the open mouth hotly, the warm air leaves his nose and he feels the thick tongue inside his mouth. Kissing deeply he whimpers softly as Erwin's finger pinches his nipple and sucks on the thin lips.

"I love you too," Levi gasps and kisses him lastly, strongly so he won't miss this feeling.

Levi turns around, to another side of the tub, wet hair and the water drips from his closed eyes and chin. He stretches his short legs, foot lying on the edge of the tub and Erwin grabs another one to massage lightly as his back hits the cold wall from the tub.

"I love when you have a day off," Levi sighs and lays down, the water covers his whole chest and reaches his chin. It's still warm and Levi closes his eyes, feeling the hands still massaging his tired feet and he inhales the nice smell of shower gel. Lays like this for some long time and when he opens his eyes the view is nice.

Blonde with wet hair, smile resting on his lips naturally and he was watching him all the time.

"I'm so tired," Levi gasps slowly and Erwin brings his two feet on his chest, grabs the calves and squeezes them with a trustful touch, strong and safe. Levi relaxes every muscle, on his back, legs and bit lips feeling like the moves of Erwins helps him a lot.

It feels like falling asleep while lying in the warm water, it's so calming plus Erwin's hands. Not only caressing his calves, he went higher later, massaging the knees and leaving short kisses on the ankles resting near his face.

With every kiss Erwin closed his eyes, rubbing nose and cheek against the washed skin and had to lean to kiss the knee.

"Don't fall asleep here," He says too quiet, Levi didn't dodge. Erwin smiled under his nose, the legs fell to the water and he sat with his spine straight. "Baby," He whispers again, leaning into Levi's ear and the tip of his nose touches his cheek.

"Mhmm," Levi mumbles, closed eyes cause his eyelids feel too heavy and he wraps his hands around Erwin's neck. "Shut up, you're too loud," He adds and feels lips kissing him so softly it tickles.

Maybe half sleeping, but he opens his mouth and kisses back, everything feels two times more subtle and he curls his toes. "You want me to carry you from the tub?" Erwin asks into his lips with a small chuckle and he reaches under Levi's thigh to pull the cork. The water slowly disappears and Levi doesn't like how cold he suddenly became.

 

Levi left the tub by himself finally, he wore just the underwear and t-shirt and Erwin grabbed him by his knees, walking him to the bed. He sat at the sheets, chilled by the window Erwin closed now and the goosebumps were visible on his smooth, bare legs.

"What about Keith?" Levi asks not sure, he watches how the t-shirt sticks to Erwin's still wet back, then how he wears loose pants on his bare hips and puts additionally a shirt cause it's cold.

"I will wash him," He says, fixing his wet hair and walks over the bed, sits next to Levi's straightened legs and he grabs the ankles, pulls him close with just one move and the legs open, inviting Erwin in. "Nothing will happen if you go sleep before everyone," Erwin says with voice lowered, watched the sleepy eyes from up close and the wet bangs chill his warm face when he leans to kiss the skin near his nose.

"You sure?" He asks again, feels two hands touching his thighs, the moves are unstable and the last grip probably left some marks.

"Yes. Go and sleep tight," He slaps the thigh lightly and let Levi fall down the mattress, he watches up Erwin still between his legs, his face a little tired and serious but he covers him with the quilt till his chin. Kisses the lips with a sound and wishes him once again a good night, as he turns off the light and hears Levi finding a good position since the whole bed is now for him.

Erwin then goes to Keith's room, waking him up as gently as he can. It would be really bad if he started crying now.

He makes him a long bath, playing with him and his favourite yellow duck, later dressing him in fluffy pyjama, brushing his short black hair and cleaning small ears. He kisses the red cheeks smelling like oils and sweet cream he just rubbed into the small face. He put the socks on the clothing eventually cause the nights are getting colder.

"You not sleepy boy? huh?" Erwin traces the small hands that tries to catch him by his hair. He wants to play, laughs and keeps catching his fingers as Erwin plays with him. When he took his hand away Keith made a big grimace, it looked like he will cry so Erwin gave him his full hand and sighed. "You are just as moody as Levi, " He whispers and takes Keith with him downstairs, to a lit room where Isabel is lying, covered with blankets and watching some horror movie, she needs only like 12 more years to watch it legally.

"Turn that off," Erwin says, yet sounds calm and normal and that's why it didn't affect on Isabel even in the slightest. She just glances at him, taking a seat next to her with Keith biting his own fist.

"Is Levi sleeping already?" She asks as she crawls on the couch and hugs to her father's side. He puts a blanket over her and the three of them fit there perfectly.

"Yes, it's so late you're not sleeping yet,"

"It's not late. It's only nine,"

Erwin chuckles and ruffles her hair. "I know. Levi was just really tired. You are too harsh for him,"

"Me?" She lifts, her eyes bigger and the thing Erwin said seems really shocking to her.

"Yes, you," He takes a deep sigh. "Levi tries really hard to make a good party for you and you keep arguing with him and criticize a lot of things. It's not good," Erwin keeps his voice serious and steady as his daughter listens to him very carefully.

"Is he sad?" She asks quietly.

"I think he is a little,"

Isabel didn't say anything as she left the couch and ran to the stairs. She walks to the bedroom as she always does, without knocking. She struggles to turn the lights on since she's too small for that yet Levi heard something and he turned on the lamp standing on the nightstand. "What are you doing," He asks sleepy, rubbing his eyes.

When she can see the room clearly now, not scared of the dark anymore, she jumped on the mattress and crawled to Levi. His brows furrowed in a small confusion as she walks under the sheets clumsily, hitting Levi on his face and after that, she fastly hugged herself to his tummy. "I'm sorry," She sobs and Levi still has no idea what's going on but he rubs her back lightly.

"You want to sleep with me?" He asks still sleepily and not waiting for the answer he turned off the lamp and wrapped two hands around the small body. Isabel didn't find out how fastly she was snoring and fighting with Levi for the quilt. 

 


	4. Chapter IV

"Hey," Levi says, sounds light and a little excited. His grey eyes shine as he opens the doors wide. "I want you to meet someone," He adds and lets Erwin in.

Before going inside the room he looks around like something could change. The room's light, contrasting with grey sky outside the big window. Everything is in the same place as Levi remembered.

Nothing changed in here. The same specific smell hits his nostrils and it makes his stomach squeeze. The same furnitures in one colour, she's in the same position.

Erwin hears the familiar voice, searches firstly for the person Levi was speaking to. Then he walks, careful, tries not to touch anything, it looks expensive. Levi holds the doors and watches Erwin's wide shoulders, his back and how tentatively he makes his steps.

He looks around and the bed in the middle of the room catches his attention since he blinked. Erwin sees someone lying there and after some steps, he sees a woman, with closed eyes. Black hair, chest rising slowly and electronics beeping.

He swallows the saliva that suddenly got thick. Not sure if he should say something and Levi chuckles. "Where are your manners suddenly?" He takes off the leather jacket and hangs it on the chair.

Then he checks the electronics, fixes the flower in the vase. It looks like it's a new one.

"Hello," Erwin says. "Um,"

His voice is tiny and slightly confused. Levi catches that and stares at the older man, fondly, seeing how small he got.

The look on his face makes him look some years younger, his ears red from the cold and he stands like frozen. "My name is Erwin. Is a pleasure to meet you," He says after what if feels like hours of not speaking. He stares at the woman, her eyes still closed and Levi's eyes still on him.

"Good,"

Levi nods and comes closer to Erwin.

He helps him with the thick scarf and long coat, smelling strong but Levi just hangs it on the chair, on his own jacket. Rubs his own, cold hands and watches the thousands of questions on Erwin's face, he asks none of them. "You can sit," Levi says simply.

Erwin sits on the only chair in the room. He stares around not to look for too long at the woman. He mostly meets Levi's short gaze, curious of Erwin's reaction, then chooses to look at the window and sees how the sun is hiding slowly, early, at the 6 in the evening.

He looks at the woman again, she didn't wake up yet and Erwin wonders when she will.

He watches then Levi again, how he changes the blanket lying on her legs then the pillow under her head. "There's only one chair cause only I come here," He mumbles, sitting at the edge of the bed. Erwin wants to stand up and give Levi his seat but Levi shakes his head and just sits there.

 

They stay until it's fully dark. Yet not too late, it's winter and it gets dark easily.

Erwin walks Levi to his flat. Warm inside since Levi left the heater on before leaving. He feels really cold and weirdly sentimental.

They didn't speak about anything special. For a goodbye, Erwin hugged Levi long and tightly and Levi had a calm sleep after that.  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day Erwin came to Levi in the dark and cold afternoon. Cuddling him on the couch after both of them working, unable to do something more useful.

Isabel in Levi's bedroom taking a nap since she wasn't feeling good, Erwin was getting worried she caught something in the kindergarten.

"I never told anyone about her," Levi mumbles, melting on Erwin's lap. His thighs feeling better than the couch and there was a lot of place. "I guess," He starts, pressing fingers somewhere into his sweater, eyes dropping before continuing. "You can feel important to me," It's quiet and his legs hang freely from the bed. He stares blankly at his fingers, focusing more on his own words, the meaning behind it and the feeling of Erwin's warmth around him.

"I'm glad you decided to open up," Erwin sighs, watching short legs, then small feet wrapped in thick socks. His sigh is thicker than the blanket wrapped around them and Levi purrs as the breath attacks him. Is like Erwin could just blink and it will affect on Levi somehow. "You know you can trust me," He adds and places a kiss to Levi's temple.

He shakes inside and squeezes him more. Telling Erwin to be quiet when he babbles how touchy Levi is this evening.

It can change every second though.

"I couldn't fit in my favourite t-shirt this morning," Levi says as Erwin rubs his tummy through the fabric.

The blonde looks down at the belly that holds him back from fully crushing Levi in a tight embrace. His hand land on the rounded skin, is small yet the difference between Levi's flat stomach and now is really big.

"I should buy you something bigger,"

"No? I can buy myself clothes,"

Levi sounds offended but when Erwin moved away a little he harshly brings him closer and demanded more necking.

"I want to,"

Levi keeps his half grimace for a while. "Fine. But it better not look like your clothes," He speaks and Erwin chuckles.

"I know," He covers his feet as Levi shifts again to find a better position. "You hate the winter,"

Erwin rubs lower parts of Levi's back and the smaller one is done with cuddling for a while. He grabs the blonde's collar and furrows his brows. "I want you to stay,"

It's dark, warm and late and Levi wants to go to sleep in Erwin's arms. He looks and sounds really adorable, despite the grimace. Erwin couldn't help but sigh as the view took away his breath. "Are you staying?" Levi asks some time later when Erwin hugged him, not giving him an answer. Levi knew what that means.

"I can't. And you can't too. It's the middle of the week," Erwin whispers, sleepy too and Levi falls to his heels on the floor.

Erwin went to the bedroom to wake up Isabel. She's still sleepy and Erwin has to hold her for the whole walk to his house.

Before leaving he gave Levi a warm and long kiss and felt sad leaving. Despite that, Levi feels calm and fell asleep in the warm sheets wearing one of Erwin's big blouse. He's collecting them in his wardrobe whenever Erwin comes over. He always leaves one piece of clothing less.

Erwin doesn't mind after all. It keeps Levi warm at cold nights when Erwin can't be close to him.  
  
  
  
  
  


"I think I love him,"

Levi squeezes his too long sleeves nervously, feels the presence with him. "I never really felt that with anybody. Is this love?" He chuckles at the last word, it's from feeling helpless. "Did you ever loved dad? Did you loved him even when he left?"

Levi imagines the answers, they are kinda not satisfying in his mind.

"It's an odd feeling, isn't it? Sometimes I feel like I can't bear it. Anyway, did you like him? I was nervous as fuck to bring him here," Levi rubs the back of his neck and thinks that his mother would scold him by using the bad word in front of her. "Sorry,"  
  
  
  
  
  


"What did happened to her?" Erwin asks, one day, when they are outside the room. Next to the machine with coffee, drinking and Levi making a grimace every time he takes a sip.

"Disgusting," He whispers and Erwin laughs, he enjoys it.

Erwin didn't want to press at Levi but he was curious and Levi seemed to bring more comfortably the subjects of his mother. It was a nice feeling to get to know more about him.

"She had an accident while driving. It wasn't of her fault. Someone did that to her, someone who probably lives a happy life now while shes like that. For four years now," Levi takes a long and disgusting sip, judging by his face and Erwin rubs his shoulder.

He whispers some warm words moments later. Telling he will be there for Levi.

"Always?" Levi asks small, with hope, he didn't want to sound like that.

"Always,"

The words so heavy he's not sure to believe them. But he looks up at Erwin and suddenly believes.

"I'm going to spill this shit in the bathroom,"  
  
  
  
  
  


"I was thinking when I should tell you this. I guess I can't hide it anymore," Levi looks down and instead of seeing his feet he sees a visible round tummy. He sniffs, turns around to his mother and reaches for her cold hand. He caresses it with his thumb. "I wish you could help me with that. I'm not really sure if I'm ready,"

Levi sighs. "I wish you could.. just speak with me,"

At moments like this, he hears only the silence, beeping and people outside the building. "Fucking child, how should I name it?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Look who came to see you!" Erwin leans with his arms to the bed so Keith could see the woman and Isabel runs into the room. She goes immediately to the bed and holds her hand as the greeting. She as always is gentle, stares curiously at her face and always has a hope she will open her eyes.

Erwin sits back with Keith tucked tightly in blankets. Levi sits on the second chair, next to him.

"I bet she thinks he looks just like you. That tiny nose," Erwin presses his finger to Keith's nose then kisses the tip of Levi's nose and he still blushes when he does that.

"I know she loves him. She always liked kids,"

"Just like you,"

"Not true,"

Levi rolls eyes but chuckles and wraps a hand around Erwin's bicep, leans head on his shoulder and feels happy inside.

His eyes didn't leave his mother for the whole evening, he was sure she gave him a smile when Erwin changed her pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good morning birthday girl!" Erwin shouts, happy and keeps hands behind his back.

"Wake up sleepy moron. We don't have a whole day," Levi furrows his brows and squeezes Keith's butt when he wiggles in his arms.

Isabel opens her eyes and immediately the big smile appears on her face. She sees Erwin hiding something behind his back, Keith holding the colourful bag with the big help of Levi.

"Good morning," She says loud and flew out from her sheets. Wants to jump on her father to hug him but Levi stops her with hand and she falls back to the pillows, sitting. "What is Keith holding?" She asks cutely.

"Don't interest," Levi cuts her off.

Erwin finally brings the thing from behind his back. All their eyes shining from the lit candle, pressed into the cupcake.

"Make a wish!" Erwin says, probably more excited than his daughter and she stands on the bed, closes her eyes, the three men watching her when she finally blows the light and smiles really widely.

Erwin puts away the candle and gives her the cupcake.

"What did you wish for," Levi asks, sitting on the bed and Keith plays with the handle from the bag.

"Wait, you shouldn't tell us or it won't come true," Erwin interrupts and Isabel nods. Levi rolls his eyes and if Erwin would be closer he would hit him.

"Come on buddy, give her the present," Levi pushes Keith slowly and it turns out that he understands. He messily moves the bag and Isabel is touched, caresses Keith's head before taking the bag.

"It's from him," Levi points at Keith and Isabel says cutely  _Thank you_ , Keith laughs and she gives him the other half of the cupcake.

"Not on the bed! He will dirty it," Levi panicked, Erwin puts Keith on the carpet where he eats the cupcake, most of it lands on the floor and his forehead. Levi watches how Isabel takes out the gifts. Firstly the cute set he found, it has everything for hair, starting with the rubbers and ending on the headbands.

"Like it?" Levi asks fast and Erwin laughs at him at how impatient he is.

Levi knows how much Isabel likes to do her hair or has her hair done by someone else.

"They are really pretty! Can you use this one today?" She points at the big one, with a lot of sparkles and small diamonds.

Levi nods and she grabs the second thing.

"Oh, this is,"

Isabel opens the box and her eyes sparkle. She lifts the black glasses, much smaller than her previous one.

"Try them on baby," Erwin suggests.

She puts them on, blinks a few times and looks at Erwin first then at Levi. "How do I look?"

"Really good,"

Levi hums and can't stop the small smile. She runs to the bathroom next room.

Levi crawls on the small bed to Erwin. He grabs his smiled face, kisses the soft lips a few times, mellow and tasty. "I think she's disappointed because there are no toys,"

"Shut up, you dare to ruin the surprise," Levi talks through his teeth and Erwin kisses him again in lips.

"They look so nice! I love them,"

Isabel runs from the bathroom, with glasses on her nose and she jumps on the bed. Right into Erwin's arms and Levi's hands, they hug her both, Erwin additionally squeezing her cheeks.

"They fit you well," Levi says and in return, Isabel kisses him and hugs to his neck tightly. She has a lot of energy, moves her body sides while hugging Levi's neck and he tries to hug her back. It's long and it looks like she won't let go.

"Alright, alright. Let go monkey,"

She laughs and let's go. Levi can finally breathe just to choke on it when he saw Keith. "You gotta be shitting me,"

Keith is all brown. His face, hands, freshly new pyjama and the fairy carpet is also brown. "Keith!" Levi shouts and Erwin sighs.

"Language,"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you," Marie gives Erwin a flattering smile. He hangs the coat as she takes off her gloves. "Did Mike came too? I haven't seen him in years,"

"Unfortunately he couldn't. The same with Hanji, they told me they will bring gifts later, I'm sure it will be enough for Isabel,"

They share a small laugh and Marie hear talking coming from the kitchen.

"Isabel, look who came,"

Erwin says loudly, catches Isabel's attention, she was playing with Caroline but now she left her and ran into her mother's arms, screaming in high pitched voice. "You came!" She says, happily and Marie hugs her back.

"How couldn't I come?"

She laughs happily, kisses Isabel in her rosy, puffy cheeks and hands the small bag. "Oh, no. I forgot other gifts!" She makes her voice more high pitched and Isabel laughs. "Erwin, could you help me with them? I'm not sure if I can bring them all by myself,"

The two of them went to the car outside and Isabel followed them, running happily, she couldn't wait in here.

Levi just got downstairs and met Caroline in the kitchen, drinking juice from a plastic cup, wearing a birthday hat.

"Did you take everything for a sleepover?" Levi asked to start the conversation. He put Keith into his kitchen seat and started to take out the dishes he prepared earlier.

"Yes, I have my pyjama too,"

Levi and the small brunette have a small conversation until the doors are opened and it sounds like a lot of people are coming.

Levi gulps, looking down at his own hands busy and finally looks up.

"Oh," Marie can't help the surprise. "Hello," She says with a smile, remembers well the face of the man.

"Hello," Levi says back and catches Erwin's gaze for two long seconds.

"And who's this cutie?" She makes steps to Keith in the chair. Her voice changing to less harsh and points a finger to the small nose, she presses it and Keith stares, curious at the stranger. "Hi," She exchanges gazes with Keith and turns around to adults. "Whose kid is this?" She asks just from curiosity.

"It's mine," Levi says.

The look on Marie's face lightened more. "Of course! He has your eyes and the nose is just like yours." She speaks really bravely to Levi despite his gaze that doesn't belong to the warmest ones.

"Is your wife here too?" She asks and Levi just shakes his head.

"Alright, let's go to the living room," Marie said and take two girls by their hands. It sounded that they are away and Erwin came closer to Levi after that.

They exchanged gazes without a word. The tension rising and Levi shakes when he's taking the next breath.

"Everything alright?" Erwin asks and reaches for Levi's hand holding the knife. He holds it so Levi would stop the cutting and look at him.

"Yes," He just answers shortly and simply.

Erwin moves even closer, breaking Levi's personal space, trying somehow to reach for his lips. He placed an uncomfortable and messy peck and rubbed the knuckles.

"We can talk about it later, without the girls,"

"For what? She doesn't need to know," He just shrugged his shoulders and Erwin knows he's mad already. "She comes only for Isabel. There is no need for me to explain myself to the woman I barely know,"

He's right and Erwin nods.  
  
  


They eat the sweet, birthday cake, Isabel gets even more gifts and later she goes upstairs with Caroline to test all the stuff she had.

Marie couldn't help but stare whenever Erwin and Levi did something. They seemed to be really close.

"Why is that Isabel invited only one of her teachers?" She asks when Erwin disappeared somewhere.

"I must be special,"

"Are you close with Erwin too? You seemed like good friends,"

Levi just nods, presses harshly the fork into the cake that no longer looks like the cake.

"That's good. Erwin is a great man and even greater father but he always had.. How do I say this? He always had a small circle of friends and never leaves that circle."

Levi nods, that's true actually. But after promotion he made some new friends, the bigger position gave him more confidence. Plus the friends who are here just for his position.

Levi thinks that conversation with her isn't the worst, since he has an occasion, he asks, from curiosity. "Do you think there are any chances for you two to be together again?" He tries not to sound too obvious.

Marie chuckles, smiles and gets shy for two seconds. "I know him for so long, it's really crazy that I can still see him after so many years. But I think what was between us will never come back,"

"Why not?" Levi asks fast, probably too fast. "How was he like?"

"How was he like twelve years ago?" Marie reminds herself about something and laughs. "Well, he was really charming and tall. The tallest man I've seen in our city. I knew him back from the colleague, he was the smartest person in the whole class, sometimes the teachers were even impressed,"

Levi listens well and sees the excited and sparkles in her eyes.

"He was much wilder at a younger age," She laughed shortly at the word and calmed to continue. "I think he just changed because of Isabel and how his life had to change. He got a lot of wrinkles as I can see. Well, he's just getting older. So do I,"

Levi chuckled, it sounded uncomfortable.

"How old are you, Levi?"

"27,"

"The same as me! You know, people at the same age should stay together," She clapped her hands and Levi was surprised but somewhere it felt nice.

"Erwin can feel really old around us," She jokes and Levi actually laughs shortly.

"He's 38 this year, damn,"

"Who's 38?" Erwin asks when he enters the living room with Keith in his arms. He shortly glances at Marie then Levi and repeats it a few times. Seeing the tension gone.

"You are," Levi says and the way his voice is light Erwin smiles.

"Can we not talk about it?" The three of them laugh and Levi takes Keith, Marie got closer to him to play with the boy.  
  
  


The day turned out really well.

Levi feels like he might like Marie and he lets her hold Keith more.

He excuses them because he gets a call.  
  
  


"Levi?"

Erwin enters the quiet bedroom, the voices from downstairs weren't hearable in here. It's really quiet. He can only see Levi's back, his small posture, dark, close to the window hid by the curtains. He doesn't turn around until Erwin crossed the distance.

"What happened?" The blonde asks, quieter, more careful and soft. He watches how harshly Levi squeezes his cellphone and how tightened his jaw is. "Who called you?" Erwin still tries, taking the phone away from Levi and grabs the stiff arm. He squeezes his hand and finally caught the blank gaze of his lover.

"It was from the hospital,"

He answers, sounds like him but doesn't look alike.

Erwin knew what it means. They called only twice, twice with bad news. Telling that the state of Levi's mother got worst. Could it get even worse?

Levi felt empty, painfully empty. He reached for the closest thing and it was Erwin. He hugged him so harshly it wasn't almost a hug. He just grabbed onto it to not fall, pushed his fingers and nails deeply into the skin he was holding and felt like his body started to shake terribly.

"I knew that for so long. She won't come back to me, but it hurts even more now. She will never come back,"

Erwin is scared. He closes Levi in a tight embrace, rubbing his back, leaving pecks on Levi's head but probably nothing of this will help him now.  
  
  


Marie eyes Levi, sees the huge difference between his behaviour. She walks to the both of them but Erwin immediately stands in front of her, making a wall between them.

"Is something wrong?" She asks, worried, hand covering her lips.

"I have a favour. Could you stay with them for a while? Not too long. We will be back soon,"

"Of course, Erwin." She reaches his hand. "But what happened?"

"It's nothing. Just keep your eyes on Keith and girls, okay?"

He asks again, squeezing her thin wrist and walks to Levi. They talk a little further from the kitchen.

"Marie will stay with the kids,"

He starts softly and rubs Levi's shoulder when he's putting on his shoes. "I don't want her to stay with Keith," He says emotionless.

"You want to take him there? That's not the best idea. He will be fine with her,"

"Not sure about that," He grabs the jacket and zips it without glancing at Erwin. Takes the scarf and puts it around his neck and face, as high as he can.

"Believe me," Erwin says and leaves him just for short time. He didn't speak with Isabel because she's busy playing with Caroline, he doesn't want to ruin her day and mood with the bad news.

He sees Keith already on Marie's hands, he's calm and likes her necklace. "If anything happened please call me instantly,"

"Everything will be fine," She starts quietly. "Just go. You make me really worry,"

"Thanks,"

Erwin left and Levi was already outside. Moving from feet to feet cause it was freezing and snowing. "Levi," The words wakes him up. He glances at Erwin shortly and the gaze is sad and it breaks Erwin's heart on even smaller pieces.

Levi didn't speak a word when they drive to the hospital. It's a long drive since the snow covers thickly the road and Levi dugs his nails into his hand to keep himself from crying or falling apart. The mix of emotions is running in his head and chest, every memory flying through his mind, he wants to cry and he misses her so much.

All he wants to is hide somewhere where he can cry and just die from sorrow. Even though he can barely breathe now he didn't cry in front of Erwin, in front of everyone, in front of light of the early evening, in front of people outside the car they would leave soon. He will have to bear with this everything. Will have to face his mother for the last time.

"Levi, we are already here," He looks up at the face close to his. Two hands holding his cheek and knee and he feels his eyelids heavy the same as his lips lowered.

Levi sits like this, doesn't want to leave the warm car. It means speaking with doctors, speaking with his mother, saying goodbye. It's too much when he can just stay here.

Erwin left his seat and Levi panicked when he didn't see him for more than ten seconds but then he appeared at his right. Opening his doors and loosening his seatbelt. "Let's just visit her like we always did."

Levi hates the place as they are in the lift full of people. He clings to Erwin's side and wants to tell him that they should go back but the lift opened and it's their floor.

The corridor's longer than ever. They walk and walk and walk and walk.

And then the doctor waits for them and only Erwin speaks with him, Levi listens even when he tried not to and the doctor used a word goodbye and Levi couldn't believe it, he almost choked because of the lack of breath in his chest.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Erwin asks before entering the room and Levi isn't sure at first but shakes head eventually and it's better, after all, to have Erwin inside.

His mother looks the same, Levi's mind was playing with him awfully showing him some scary scenarios of how his mother will look but she looks the same. Yet.

He likes the idea to remember her looking like this. But the most he will remember her with her eyes open, with her smile and laugh he loved so much.

"It's okay. She's at a better place now for sure. She can finally rest," Erwin whispers into his temple, as they stay in the waiting room. Full of people with the same sad expressions as Levi, everyone looking like they lost something.

Levi is sad, really sad. To think that every day he was wishing and before sleep praying so his mother could finally wake up and be well and healthy and live the life she deserves, she had so many years to live.

He shakes again and Erwin feels that so he holds him more and closer. He watches the snow falling through the window, cheek resting on the shoulder and he tries to calm himself. Thinking that maybe she's really at a better place now.

"Can you-"

"I will do that,"

Erwin left somewhere with doctor and Levi had some time for himself. Staring at the window, feeling lonely when Erwin left him.

He looked around and he was the only person here. It was dark outside and the window was frozen.

"Erwin," Levi called, not knowing he said that out loud, seeing the tall blonde stepping into his direction. He sounded really desperate and wanted nothing but to have him around.

He had to look up to meet blue eyes. "Do you want to see her.. again?" He asks softly.

"You mean last time?" He asks and Erwin had to nod.

Levi went there again. Erwin was in the room too, little further, sitting on the windowsill, giving Levi space.

He was strong, holding her cold hand for the last time, letting go and reaching immediately for the warmer one that squeezed his really tightly.  
  
  


At first, Levi didn't want to come here but now he finds himself not wanting to leave.

He feels the tears coming to his eyes even when he thinks about nothing. His mind is just blank, staring at the floor and feeling fingers inside his hair, doing whatever they want. His head rests on the strong thighs and his own legs are straightened on two more chairs in the long corridor.

He shakes from cold, his socks are thin, jeans thin, shoes thin. Erwin sees the doctor he was talking with, he stares at Levi shortly and the smile he directs towards the blonde is compassionate.

"I heard her saying a goodbye to you," Erwin says.

Levi sniffs, turns around and now his back is resting on the thighs, he's facing the blonde. "What the hell,"

"I think, she was choosing a right time to leave and finally rest. It looks like she decided you will be fine now," Erwin speaks and Levi didn't understand much, he just stared, judging and turned around to cuddle to his stomach.

"My thinking is not working now, so shut up with that smart talking,"  
  
  
  
  
  


"If you leave me I will be all alone," Levi says it with the same sad voice.

"Why would I ever leave you?"

Levi shrugs his shoulders and feels being pulled to Erwin. They stand in front of the house, with Levi covered by Erwin's shoulders and his coat.

"I'm here with you. Hey," He raises his voice and grabs Levi's chin. He looks up. "Don't you ever worry about being alone. I will always be for you,"

The words were said with such feeling Levi felt stupid for telling that Erwin. He nods sadly, it's all he can do now.

Erwin stares for some more time and lets go of the chin, letting do Levi what he feels like doing.  
  
  


"Thanks for staying with them," Erwin takes Keith from Marie and Levi takes him from Erwin. Marie stares at him curiously and he just leaves upstairs without a word. Marie left too, since it's late. She hugged Isabel tightly for goodbye, kissed her a lot and tried to ask Erwin lastly what happened. He just thanked her for everything.  
  
  


"You want me to make you a bath?" Erwin asks quietly entering their bedroom. He sees Levi lying and wrapped around the blanket. It might seem like no one is here, but Erwin saw him going into that blanket and forming a small ball.

Levi didn't answer.

Erwin sighs deeply and walks into the room. He sits on the bed and the mattress shifts under his weight. He reaches for the head and caresses it through the blanket. "Levi,"

He shifts lightly and that's all he does.

"You want a tea?" Erwin keeps asking and there still no answer. He sighs again and rubs somewhere lower, it's Levi's back. He makes circles and leans to ask even quieter. "You want me to leave?" He asks lastly and Levi crawls to him. He lays head on Erwin's knees and his fringe stands out so Erwin caresses it too.

"Don't leave," He whispers weakly and Erwin stays until Levi falls asleep, hearing quiet snoring. He tugs him into more blankets and kisses before leaving to check on Keith.

"Aren't you going to sleep, girls?" He asks when he opened the doors to Isabel's room. It was loud even before opening it, they still have a lot of energy.

"Daddy no!" Isabel screams and Caroline joins her begging for some more time to play. He smiles and agrees after all.

"Fine, I will check on you later, but a tone quieter cause Levi and Keith are sleeping," They nod nicely and when he closed the doors they started to scream again. He just rolls his eyes and sighs.  
  
  


Levi wakes up some hours later when the house is all dark and quiet.

Erwin always sleeps like a stone, could hear nothing even if someone would rob into their house, but this night he hears even the smallest things. It was Levi's sobbing.

He turns around quietly and sees only the small body at the edge of the bed, shoulders shaking and the quiet sniffing. Erwin moves closer and holds Levi from behind. He kisses the temple, warm forehead and the back of the head. "It's okay, it's okay, Levi,"

He whispers and holds Levi long until he wants to go for the walk and Erwin joins him. The kids are sleeping so they walk without them, close to their house.

It's really cold and the air is fresh, it what's Levi's need.

Erwin watches Levi, how he stares only at the pavement covered with the snow. He then remembers one of their conversations, Levi telling that besides her he has no one. He feels sorry thinking that he is the only person left in Levi's life. He and their child.

"I will always be there for you," Erwin says once and Levi looks up for the first time.

"Will you?" He asks weakly and Erwin is even more hurt after the expression he saw. Probably the worst he has ever seen. "I will, I promise."

Levi stands to kiss him.

"I hope Isabel's not angry that we left," He speaks after a long kiss, nose still pressed to Erwin's cheek and he wants to stay like this, on his tippy toes cause Erwin's breath warms his frozen nose.

"She's grown enough to understand. No one is going to be upset at you. No one could know that something might happen today,"

"Yeah," Levi nods and looks around, at the empty street, empty everywhere, three in the morning.

It's freezing, the temperature probably a lot on the minus.

"Tell me what you need, I will give you anything. Levi," Erwin puts his hands somewhere into Levi's back, holding him strongly. "I want you," He rubs the bridge of his nose against Levi's and continues. "To be always happy. No matter what,"

Levi takes his cold hand from his warm pocket and presses it to Erwin's cheek. He moves his fingers from the jawline to the cheekbone and puts their foreheads together. Breathing into his mouth with the only warm thing left in him.

Levi wants to tell him that no matter what, he's happy cause he has him. He didn't say that, he just kissed him again, it's the only thing that makes him warmer just a little. So he kisses again and again and again until his legs are wrapped around Erwin's waist and he holds him with ease. "We are sick. It's like minus twenty degrees," Levi sniffs, feels his whole nose frozen and places another kiss on Erwin's red lips.

"Can't wait for the morning and your fever and then Keith's and Isabel and mine," Erwin smiles only when Levi does and walks him home.

Levi made them huge cups of tea with lemon and mint and they had enough sleep for tonight. They occupied the television early in the morning, with teleshopping playing in the background Levi convinced Erwin that it's okay for him to fuck here and now.

It felt messy but hot to lost his mind for some time. To feel the sorrow slowly shifting into desperation to slowly shifting into pleasure.

He wasn't able to think about anything else, mind like a jelly begging Erwin for more when he wanted to keep it slow. Thinking just how good he feels when he was edging, chest ripping in half from all emotions and Erwin held him till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience. i wrote it like in 1 day and the rest of weeks of not writing was my crying cause of school. thanks for understanding :)


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a crisis im back with another chapter

Since Levi's mother died, he kept a distance.

Erwin understood it well. He always tries his best when it comes to understanding Levi, knowing his way of feeling things it's different. So when he wants space, Erwin gave him it. 

He gave him time to organize the messiness inside his head and heart, to sort all the negative emotions and all the sorrowness. Levi needs it, he spends most of the time alone or with Keith, staying in his small room and sleeping there, eating almost nothing. Erwin would enter the room in the middle of the night and saw Levi sleeping in the armchair. 

It was fine, for a couple of days. It was fine that Levi was sad and barely spoke to Erwin or Isabel. 

But it was getting longer and Erwin was more worried when it wasn't ending.

In the evening Erwin walked to the bathroom where Levi was taking a long bath, he probably forgot to lock himself as he did before. The clear water didn't cover the pale skin of his body and he seemed uncomfortable. The bruised knees were brought to his chest and chin was resting on them, staring at the small waves he was making.

Erwin made some steps to the mirror, he was still in the shirt he wore in the early morning to the work. It felt sweaty and used and just now he had time to take care of it, of himself. 

He loosened the tie around his neck feeling just now like he could breathe for the first time in a while. He threw it on the floor and started to open the shirt. Levi didn't say any word towards him, the water splashed and Erwin glanced at him through his shoulder. 

"Isn't your skin wrinkled, yet?"

He asked loud enough for his words to reach the foggy mind of Levi's and his shirt felt on the floor to his feet. Then belt hit the floor with cling and lastly the black jeans with underwear and socks. 

Levi looked down at his hand, fingers wrinkled.

He looked up seeing how Erwin joins him in the bath, the water is chilly and he changes quickly the temperature. Levi looked away, rested his chin on the shoulder that rested now on the cold edge of the tub. He looked somewhere on the wall, feeling empty.

"I'm worried about you," Erwin says some drips of water later and stares at Levi, as far away from Erwin as he could get. He also brings his knees to his chest but it's uncomfortable for him after a while and he straightened them, touching Levi's skin. They haven't been this close in a while. "I miss you," He tries again, the water moves and it echoes in the quiet bathroom.

"I know things weren't the best for you lately but remember that I'm still here. And it's not easy for me too. It's not easy to see you like this, and to think I can't do nothing about it," He chuckles at his last words, it feels so helpless. 

He sounds so hurt and Levi knows he shouldn't be like this, but it's hard. He never felt this empty before. Losing his mother, he lost half of him.

"I'm sorry," Levi says, his voice is hoarse like he hasn't use it in a few days. He rests his cheek now on the shoulder, so he could glance quickly at the man accompanying him. His heart aches, sending him those awfully painful twitches in the chest this time because he realised how much he missed Erwin. 

"Don't be sorry. Just don't isolate yourself so much, okay? We are all here for you," 

Levi sighs and after another minutes of silence, stares and more deep sighs, he moves closer to Erwin. The knees are still clutched to his chest but he faced now his partner, the blue eyes shining and studying him intently.

"Turn around, I will wash your back,"

Levi said first.

Erwin stood, the water moving, falling to the tiles and he turns around sloppily. Moves closer and feels the two, familiar hands on his wide back. Levi rubs the soap between his fingers and then spread it across the shoulders, alongside the spine and he takes more of the milky soap to rub it to the rounded hips. He then washed the foam with water and hugged himself to the warm skin.

His cheek is pressed to pinkish skin and his nose can smell only the soap, tears stung his eyes and lower lip trembled. Erwin tried to wash like this, it was the most difficult with hair but Levi didn't mind, his embrace was strong enough to not break. His eyes were slowly filling with tears and he didn't want Erwin to see so he didn't let him turn around for another minutes, the water cold already.

Levi finally left the tub with water dripping from his naked body. It drips until Erwin wraps a long, fluffy towel around him, the warmest one and rubs his shoulders to keep him warm. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Not really," Levi said without any emotions, standing in front of the mirror, Erwin behind him, expressing worry. His hands are touching the exposed shoulder, fingers pushing deeper into the soft skin, massaging it softly. 

"I will make you something anyway, you didn't eat anything today," 

Levi nods and grabs his cream, take some on the fingers and spreads it on his face. Erwin searched for his underwear then put it on. 

"Will we sleep together, today?" 

He asked some time later, putting on the sweatpants and white tshirt. Erwin also used a cream under his eyes, the one Levi bought him for the 40+ men. With the towel falling down, and hair already dry Levi turned around, facing Erwin.

He nodded sadly, and if Erwin might forget his words already Levi decided to speak up. "We will,"  He made a step closer, toes standing on the warm towel and hands pressed against the warm from bathroom temperature cheek. "We will,"

Erwin's blue eyes sparkled when they finally met the grey ones, the slim fingers rubbed his face as if they forgot it's harsh and bony structure and Levi left a small touch on Erwin's lips with his own. 

Erwin should go downstairs, made a delicious late supper with warm tea but he stayed longer, he sat at the edge of the tub, fully clothed and eyes moving on the white skin. He watches Levi, fully naked, brushing his teeth, putting on a mask at the ends of his black hair and finally reaching for the white underwear. 

Levi knew Erwin was here, but only now he glanced at him, then at the mirror and again at his partner. He came closer, standing weakly on shaky knees and the hand reached for any skin. The five fingers grabbed Levi's fingers and pulled him closer.

"I'm really not hungry," He spoke, his flat stomach moving with every word and breath. "Let's just go to the bed," The lips kissed five knuckles and Levi wore a tshirt to go downstairs where Isabel was still watching the telly.

He climbed on the sofa, sitting next to the little girl. She lifted her head, staring at Levi, he looked paler than ever and owed her an apology, hug and kiss.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him finally, startled that he came to her first.

"Yes," Levi nodded and that maybe didn't sound convincing but he couldn't find more words to say out loud now. They stared at each other, telly playing in the background and sad smile wanted to climb on Levi's lips.

"Daddy is so sad and you are too. I don't want it to be like that forever," She said sadly and Levi sighed wrapping hands around her small body, he brought her close and kissed the blonde hair twice. 

"It's alright, okay? No one is sad," He moved his fingers on thin shoulders and felt the warmth. "We will go somewhere tomorrow. Anywhere you want,"

"Can we go to the zoo?"

Levi smiled under his nose, nodded and kissed the precious head once again. "Zoo is fine,"

"Will daddy go with us?"

Levi nodded again and said quietly. "Yes, he will. We will go all together," 

They stayed clutched together for about fifteen minutes, the cartoons playing in the background and Isabel was the first one to yawn. It was friday, on fridays they let her stay longer doing what she wants. 

"Are you going to sleep now?" Levi asked, caressing the soft, healthy hair. She shook her head and Levi chuckled knowing she will fall asleep in here in less than two minutes.  

"Well, I'm going."

"Okay," She said sleepily, the blanket in pink hearts was wrapped around her tightly and eyes got smaller. "I love you, Levi," 

"I love you too," He sighed and was about to leave but Isabel stopped him.

"And don't be sad anymore. Me and daddy and Keith don't want to see you so sad," 

"Fine, baby," He smiled under his nose genuine. "See you tomorrow,"

He finally went upstairs. Opening the doors the thought that Erwin might be already asleep hit him. He carefully moved in the dark bedroom to not hit anything and he slowly crawled on the high mattress. 

Levi laid on the chilly sheets, stared at the ceiling and tried to hear any snoring from the other half of the bed. It was really quiet, none of them moving so Levi quietly broke the silence. "Are you sleeping?"

Erwin turned on his side at the question, facing Levi's profile and moving even closer. "I am not," He kept the quiet tone and Levi did the same, turning to his side and facing the blonde. "It took you long," He continued, seeing the eyes and face clearly even in the darkness.

"I know," He sighed, moved even closer, like he was making a first move. "We are going to the zoo tomorrow," 

The small smile owned Erwin's lips and stayed there when Levi fell asleep deep in Erwin's shoulders, snoring quietly to his ear.

 

 

 

Levi enters the empty flat firstly, two more men behind him. He looks around the room and everything is as he left it there for many months. He goes to the bedroom, other steps behind him and other ones stop in the kitchen. Erwin opens the window and looks at the environs.

"Is really nice,"

"It is. As I said, I took a really good care of it so you don't have to worry about anything. The bills are average and well we can't choose the neighbours,"

The man, in a similar age to Levi's, laughed clearly. Walking behind him, step to step, almost stepping on Levi's heel. He saw the bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and they ended in the living room once again. Levi sat in the armchair and the man on the sofa.

"I think I'm interested," He said, looking straight at the grey eyes, very grey, sparkling with delight. The only thing that made them keep a distance was the table between them.

"You are?" Levi lifts his right brow, bite the end of the pen he was holding and kept the eye contact, it was an important thing to do while selling something, that's how he read. 

"Yes. Yes, I am. Really am."

"That's great," Erwin said as he entered the living room and placed a heavy hand harshly on the thin shoulder. He pressed a lot of weight there feeling how the shoulder under him relaxes and the small smirk curls on the corners of pink lips.

 

"It's sold. Finally," Levi clapped his hands after closing the doors. He was really glad about that, the smile didn't leave his mouth when he hung himself on Erwin's neck, pulling him down with all his weight, yet it wasn't enough to bring his bigger partner down. Erwin made a distance between their faces.

"It is," He said, firmly. "Did you have to sell it to someone who looks at you like this?"

Levi laughed, clearly and genuine, his brows arched upwards and he leaned more and Erwin moved away more. "What are you talking about moron?"

"I saw how he was looking at you," Erwin says, tries to sound harsh but it doesn't work on Levi. He giggles, chuckles, leans more and even when Erwin pushes him away Levi plays with him, with his emotions. "I don't know what would happen if I wouldn't be here,"

Levi makes his eyes bigger yet he hears how light Erwins voice sounds, despite the brows down and the firm posture, Erwin can't be serious now. Levi sighs, caresses his shirt with finger and wants to tease his partner more. "Who would know? Maybe I would let him do so so,"

"Do so so?"

Levi nodded and laughed seeing the eyes getting darker and the face moving further away from Levi. 

"I have to keep an eye on you. You attract  so many people around you, but they need to know that you already belong to someone,"

"I do?" Levi chuckles. "To who?"

Erwin leans in, making Levi take a step back. Erwin stares at the lips and speaks into them. "To me. Only to me,"

Levi chews on his lower lip, pleased with the words. His hands wrap around the neck and he tippy toes to place a kiss on the angry grimace, really lightly peck but it calms the boiling blood in veiny arms. "I would never look at anyone the same as I look at you. Even when everyone around is younger than you,"

Levi giggled when Erwin made a face, he didn't mention the new wrinkles that appeared on his wide forehead.

"Thanks, Levi,"

"I'm kidding, kidding. You are hilarious when you are jealous. I love that," Levi steals a kiss from him again and rubs the cheek. The hands wrap around his small waist and Erwin brought him closer, the jealous finally letting him go. 

"And I hate it, every time I'm scared that you will find someone better, younger and more attractive," 

Levi rolls his eyes. "I love you, okay? Your old ass, your grey hair and your annoying mouth,"

"You are so young, Levi," Erwin sighs and smile weakly, their age difference sometimes really hits him. He sits down on the arm from the armchair and Levi sits easily on his one knee. "What are you even doing with me? Huh?"

"I really don't know," 

Both of them chuckle and Erwin kisses Levi. His feet hang happily from the armchair and Erwin sighed deeply feeling Levi's perfumes and his soft skin on the cheek. He brought him higher on his thigh and made the kiss sweeter and deeper with his tongue and teeth. 

Levi bit his lips shyly after the kiss, trying to hide how it took his breath away and made his cheeks pink. He moved forward then backward on the thigh, repeating it a few time. "Stop saying crappy shit like this. You know whats the truth,"

"What truth, huh," Erwin moved head away, to stare at Levi.

"That I love only you,"

"Good answer," 

Levi reached with his hand to Erwin's black tie, he wrapped it around his hand a few times and then he brought him harshly down to long kiss. "My old idiot,"

 

 

 

Erwin pushes the trolley with one hand and in another one there was a piece of paper with Levi's writing, the letters were so small Erwin couldn't read it. He forgot the reading glasses with him.

"And what's here?" He asked once again Isabel for help. She squinted her eyes, pressing glasses to her nose and tried to read. 

"It looks like diapers,"

"Oh yes,"

Erwin nods and they went to the end of the market once again, it looks like they have everything. Isabel, of course, takes things that aren't on the list. She puts another pack of cookies inside the trolley when Erwin finally asks what's been going on his mind for the last few minutes.

"Did you asked him what he wants?" He asks, leaning against the trolley, too busy on the topic he brought to care about more unhealthy food in their trolley, something that still the whole family will eat.

"I think he wants a ring,"

"A ring?" Erwin furrows his hairy brows and watches his daughter.

"Yes," She nods, reads the price and can't really tell if it's high or not. "A ring with a diamond,"

"Diamond?" Erwin chuckles and rubs his forehead, looks down, inside the trolley and somethings not right, yet he doesn't know what. "A big diamond?"

She nods her head again, the ponytail jumps with her. "Diamond heart,"

"Isn't that what you want?" Erwin squints his eyes when they finally moved.

"No daddy! I remember Levi telling me about ring, he even showed me a finger."

"Yeah? Which one?"

"This one," She showed up the middle finger.

 

 

The ring.

Erwin whispered under his nose, at six in the morning, with the tie around his neck already and a half empty mug in his hand.

"Did you say anything?" Levi asked, walking into the kitchen. Keith in his arms, sucking on the ends of his black bangs and minutes later Levi replaces it with a bottle of warm milk.

"No, nothing," Erwin sighs, his eyes hurt and even when he blinks he sees a small fog. 

"Are you okay? I'm worried," Levi comes closer, with Keith slowly sucking on the bottle. He looks at Erwin and to be honest, not harsh, he looks terrible. The last week was really horrible for Erwin, he kept staying longer, working harder, telling Levi all the time that something important is going to happen in his workplace.

Levi understands it but it never was this bad. 

"Don't work too hard, please," Levi says in the doors, Erwin leaving to the car.

 

He comes back later than ever, the kids are already sleeping and Levi in pyjama too, waiting still for him. He's so tired, Levi helps him to wash quickly, the late late late dinner is already warm, waiting on him and Erwin falls asleep while eating it. 

 

"This one? Oh, lovely choice," The woman's warm and excessively nice voice rings in Erwin's ears as he constantly tries to see the tiny price tag wrapped around the ring. The zeros at the ends shine in his eyes and make his throat dry.

"It's really nice," He finally says, after taking it in his own hands. It's heavy, it has a diamond, a big one, not heart shaped but well.

"Is the size alright?"

"The size?"

"Yes, the size," The woman chuckles and Erwin knows nothing about rings and their sizes. He thinks about calling, is he supposed to call his seven years old daughter for advice.

"I really don't know.." His hands sweat, forehead sweats and wallet too. "It's supposed to be a surprise,"

"Ah, I see," The woman smiles and claps her hands. "Well then. We can do it like that. If it's too big or too small, you can just come and exchange it for a different size, okay?"

"Okay," 

 

 

Erwin's hands massage the thin calf, it rests against his hand. It's two in the morning but not him, nor Levi can fall asleep. They watch some horror in the telly while Erwin's mind is far away from here. 

Levi leans, from time to time he does it, maybe to check if Erwin's finally asleep, he leans and kisses him with a sound. "About what you are thinking so hard, huh?" He asks finally, in the answer he gets a deep sigh and tired glance.

"Our anniversary is this sunday," 

Levi nods and finds another reason to kiss his moody partner on lips. "That worries you?" He whispers since it's night and the two hands wrap around him tightly. Levi purrs and lays down on the comfortable chest. 

"Of course not," They kiss again and that small kiss somehow turned into thousands more. The sunday really makes Levi's stomach and the whole body excited. "Yet, you still didn't tell me what you want from me."

"About that," Levi chewed on his lower lip, feeling Erwin's saliva still there. He sits up, his hands spread on the wide chest. "I was thinking.. since my flat is sold. We might just go that day and see the house I showed you on the internet,"

"The one with the garden?" 

Levi nodded, watching Erwin's reaction.

"Good. We can go and see it,"

"It would be fine, right? It's a special day and moving to our house is also something damn really important." Levi sighs, his heart flutters in a too small chest and he leans to steal another kiss. Their noses crush against each other cheeks and Levi whimpers softly when the hands, holding him, went down and naturally squeezed his bottom.

"Everyday with you is special," Erwin muttered and the two short legs straightened between his ones. 

 

"Don't be so nervous, dummy. We won't buy it today," Levi laughs at Erwin, seeing how oddly he acts since the earliest of the morning. 

They got rid of Isabel, she was staying in Caroline's house since the saturday, Levi got really friendly with her mother so he trusted them with Isabel staying there. 

There was no one yet he trusted to leave Keith with so they have him with them, walking around the house. A really big house, Levi probably never was inside a house like this. It was beautiful and since they entered the house by big, glass doors Levi's eyes couldn't stop twinkling and mouth couldn't be shut. 

"And here Isabel will have a room, it's big enough for her to have that swing she wished for so much," 

"Oh, and here Keith will have his room. We will have to change it many times, since he will be twenty years old and then we will make a library here,"

"Levi," Erwin chuckled, holding Keith and just following his partner. "In twenty years I will be dead,"

"Okay, then I will have a library here,"

He laughed and they went to the garden, the most incredible thing about this house. With that Levi may be able to finally agree for that dog, Isabel would be so happy, he thinks. From his thinking, Erwin stops him.

"Can you hold him?"

"Sure," Levi grabbed Keith, kissed his small nose and Levi was glad Keith was really calm today. His mood is even better because of it.

"Or no, just let him down for a while,"

"What?" Levi chuckled, seeing Erwin's weird behaviour showing again. 

"Levi," Erwin sighed, his hands so sweaty the box with ring almost fell to the ground. "I guess we already have to take this house," He said, slowly shifting to his knee and he felt on that too harshly.

"Dumbass, what are you doing," Levi said but his voice got shaky at the end, he bit his lower lip and eyes started to shake seeing what really is happening. The box, Erwin, the knee. "No shit," He said under his nose. 


End file.
